The Moment I Saw You Cry
by nathanandhaleyislove
Summary: Think of this story as cliche with a twist.Nathan is popular, Haley's his tutor.Will something more happen or will a grudge kept between Lucas&Nathan about an event last summer keep Naley from being together? Or maybe Tim will ruin it? Naley w HL friends.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: So here is the first chapter of a new story. Its my first real fan fiction, I hope you enjoy! If you like the movie A Walk To Remember then shouts to you, because its my favorite movie and I decided to just insert it in here because the whole popular/not-so-popular issue shown in that movie parallels Nathan and Haley in this chapter, as well as this story. Enjoy, and please review it would mean a lot!

Nathan Scott was Tree Hill High's "it" boy. He was the star of the basketball team, and the most popular guy in school; guys wanted to be him, and girls wanted to be his girlfriend. However, Nathan was not necessarily the guy everyone thought he was. He was constantly pressured by his dad to do his best in basketball, as well as beat his legendary record, and was sometimes unable to accept the pressures that came with his status. There was one person that he could truly be himself around though, Haley James. The only problem, Haley wasn't exactly popular and was what most considered a "nerd." She worked in the tutoring center, and that's how Nathan knew her-she was his tutor.

One day, after tutoring, Nathan decided to ask Haley if she wanted to go to the movies; they had become friends and he was beginning to have feelings for her. However, he kept putting those feelings to the back of his mind, because it would never work out, he was popular, she wasn't… no one would accept it. As they walked up to the movie theater, Nathan and Haley joked around and then bought tickets. Being a gentleman, Nathan purchased Haley's ticket. She couldn't help but question herself on if he considered her, "more than a friend." She had never really thought about it until recently. I mean, yea she tutored him, but their relationship never really went beyond that. Besides, Lucas would kill her if he found out she was hanging around with Nathan, he didn't even like the fact that she was tutoring him; it probably had to do with the incident last summer, but Nathan had changed so much since then.

Haley was snapped out of her daydream as Nathan guided her into the theater. They saw a movie entitled, A Walk To Remember, and Nathan couldn't help but think how the main characters mirrored his relationship with Haley. He liked her a lot, and being popular was the only thing holding him back. He had expectations to uphold, and going out with the girl who has been wearing the same funky ponchos and black converse since as far back as he could remember would definitely not go over well with his buddies. But who knows, maybe people aren't as cruel as he expects them to be.

After the movie ended, Nathan and Haley walked outside the theater, where Nathan deeply contemplated telling her his feelings. Things had been going great and could only get better. I mean he was kind of like Landen Carter in the movie, and in the end Landen's friends accepted the relationship, maybe Nathan's would too. It's not like the notion of going out with Haley James was that absurd. That thought soon came to a halt however, when Nathan noticed a couple of his basketball buddies hanging out across the street at the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Nate, want to go grab some ice cream?" Haley inquired; sure she had some candy in the theater, but who could ever pass up on ice cream!

"Err… no, its okay. I'm stuffed from all that popcorn," Nathan replied, grabbing her by the arm and hurriedly escorting her to the car. He was almost out of the clear when it happened.

"Yo, Nathan!" Tim Smith exclaimed. Nathan pretended not to hear him. "Hey, Nathan over here!"

"Oh, hey Tim. Didn't see you there," he replied.

"Apparently not. What's all this about?" he questioned.

"What?" Nathan inquired, although he knew what Tim was referring to.

"You, here, with her."

"No, Tim it's not what it looks like. Haley, she's just my tutor," Nathan replied, though he was lying through his teeth. Haley was not just his tutor. She was his friend, and he longed for her to be his girlfriend. He tried not to look to his right, in fear of seeing the emotion that lied in Haley's hazel eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure the movies don't have anything to do with tutoring," Tim said.

"Yea, I'm sure. I just needed to uh... I needed to just get away from all the stress from my dad and uh, Haley was the only person around after our session. This is definitely nothing more. You think I would actually be friends with someone that below me?" Nathan felt horrible. How could he be saying this? Haley was special. She was the only person he could be himself around; yet she was too much of a risk for his popularity. He needed to keep his status… it made up who he was, or so he thought.

As Tim stood there looking between his friend and the girl, Nathan did the inevitable- he turned to look at Haley, and what he saw was worse than expected. She was staring at him, mouth opened, with sadness in her eyes. How could he say that about her? Weren't they friends? I mean, especially after all the help she had given him both scholastically and emotionally. To think, just two hours before she had been thinking about what it would be like to be his girlfriend. I guess he really was the egotistical jerk he was known to be.

Nathan was about to say something to Haley but she spoke first, "Am I that embarrassing to be seen with?"

"No Haley, it's not that... its uh," Nathan couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"Nathan save it. Congratulations, you have just proven the smart girl wrong. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and thought you could be a good guy, but you have now shown me I was clearly wrong about you," Haley seethed, and with that she turned her foot and strode down the sidewalk, her long brown hair flowing with the breeze as the tears began to fall.

"Look man, she's nothing. Let's go meet the guys across the street," Tim stated. And with that, Nathan followed his friend, but not without looking back at Haley's retreating figure. She had looked so hurt, so disheveled; it broke his heart. The moment he saw her cry, he knew he had ruined something. Something he wasn't even sure had exsisted, and the same something that made him want to run over there and comfort her. To think he had put those tears in her eyes. What had she ever done to him besides being kind? She even put her relationship with her best friend Lucas on the line just to tutor him. Look's like Nathan chose the bad over the good again. Letting his risk of losing his popularity take over his true feelings and pushing away one of the best things that strode into his life.

Review please. Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad. I can take it !


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!

Chapter 2: You were always the cool one, but I was never that sure.

It had been two days since the incident with Tim and Nathan, and Haley had still yet to face him. She tutored him every other day, meaning today was their next session. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with it though. The words he said were so hurtful, so not Nathan. Or at least the Nathan she had known. She remembered back to the last time she saw him, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as she relived the pain.

Flashback

"Nathan save it. Congratulations, you have just proven the smart girl wrong. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and thought you could be a good guy, but you have now shown me I was clearly wrong about you." Those were the last words Haley had uttered to him, and upon that she turned and swiftly walked down the sidewalk. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, but she sure wasn't going to stand there and get trampled on.

As she walked down the sidewalk she let the tears finally fall, unable to hold them back any longer. How could he do that to me? Not only was that humiliating, but I didn't deserve that. Haley continued to walk down the sidewalk ravaging in her thoughts when she realized she had nowhere to go. She was about to walk home, but considering her parents were there and they were incapable of keeping their nose out of other people's business she decided not to. She wasn't about to tell her parents about Nathan; she wasn't in the mood to pick at a very open wound. Besides they wouldn't understand, it's not like they were dating and they didn't even know about their friendship… no one really did.

Instead, Haley decided to walk to Lucas', but it was on her way that she realized he would question her on her puffy eyes, so she took yet another detour and went down to the river court. It was around dinnertime so she knew no one would be there. It was so calm and peaceful, just what she had been looking for. As Haley approached the court she couldn't help but think of Nathan and all the potential he was filled with, he just didn't know it. He was too caught up in the popularity mumbo-jumbo and the pressure of his father. Her thoughts continued to drift to Nathan as she crossed the court and went down to the river, walking all the way down to the bank just out of sight.

She found a rock and sat on it, taking her sandals off and dipping her feet into the soothing water. She looked at her reflection. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and little dimples when she smiled. She knew she was no model, but Haley couldn't help but think she was decent looking. I mean, did he really think she was that ugly? Or was it the fact that she was original, not one of those blonde bimbos the jocks tended to hang around with? What would make him say such things? It just didn't make sense. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the words that were haunting her brain, "You think I would actually be friends with someone _that_ below me."

Haley continued to look at her reflection and bask in her thoughts until she heard someone, or more like someones.

"Yo Nathan, pass me the ball!" Tim shouted. Haley couldn't help but instantly become more interested. Yes, she was hurt, but she couldn't push the feelings that had been developing out of her just like that. And course she was furious with Nathan, but maybe the conversation would get interesting.

"Here Tim, but ya know man, I'm not really in the mood to play," Nathan replied, tossing Tim the ball.

"Nathan Scott, not wanting to play basketball?" one of the guys taunted, he had been at the ice cream shop too.

"Nah, I've just got some stuff on my mind."

At these words, Haley knew she had to get into closer earshot. She could hear them now, but not as clearly as she would if she were a couple steps closer. Haley stood up from the rock and crouched behind the bushes that were planted there to protect the ball from rolling into the river. She peered through them and could see and hear Nathan clearly.

"And what exactly do you have on you mind?" Tim inquired.

"Uh, well, nothing really. Just stressed and uh," Nathan tried to think of something but the only thing he could think of was Haley. However, telling Tim and the guys that Haley James was the person taking over his mind at that moment would definitely not go over well.

"Ta-ta-today junior! Gosh Nathan, you'd think that some girl was running through your mind the way you are acting all dumb right now," Tim said, and by the silence that filled the air, Tim put two and two together. Haley couldn't help but wish Nathan would tell them he had feelings for her, but she really had no clue what his reaction would be. Maybe she had read into him too much, maybe she was just his tutor. "Wait, Nate. Please do not tell me you are thinking about that tutor girl? I mean come on, the only thing she is good for is good for is modeling the clothes that old people knit; those dang ponchos are so ugly!"

"Tim will you just shut up? Haley is not that bad, and what is with you always implying that I like the girl. She is just my tutor. Nothing more, and never will be. She's not my type and besides, you seriously think that after what happened last summer Lucas would let her go out with me? Not that I was even thinking about it of course, she's too bookworm for me." Nathan couldn't believe he just said that. Maybe Haley was right, maybe he was an egotistical jerk. I mean, he loved having her around, both as a tutor and friend, and he deep down longed to be more than that with her. It just seems though, that every time her name was brought up, he had this mechanism to bash her, as if he had to defend to his friends that he did not like her.

Meanwhile, after Nathan's last comment Haley had to get out of there. She had heard enough. Well I guess I got my answer, she thought, Nathan doesn't like me. I'm only his "bookworm" tutor. Gosh, why are guys such jerks? You be nice to them and this is how they repay you!

Haley looked around desperately trying to find a way to get out of there unnoticed, however during her search, she found her answer, though not as expected.

** WHACK  
**

"CRAP!" Haley screamed, unable to notice the guys staring at her due to the pain now engulfing her head from the basketball, "I guess those dang bushes don't really work!"

"Haley, oh my God! Are you okay? What are you doing here," Nathan exclaimed, running over to the petite girl now lying behind the bushes.

"What, oh Nathan it's you! I was down here because.." Haley tried to remember but nothing came to her, however it was once Tim Smith came into view that she remembered, "I remember now. I came down here to calm myself down from that oh so wonderful conversation you and Tim had before. You know, outside the movie theater. Which by the way, nice to know what you think about me Nathan, it really made my day."

"Haley wait, I can explain" Nathan pleaded.

"Not now Nathan, I really just want to go home." Haley got up and started walking away, holding her head as she was still recovering from the basketball that had bounced off her. "Oh, and Nathan do me a favor, stay away. I'll continue tutoring you until I find a new one, but after that just leave me alone."

With that Haley walked to her house, as Nathan stood there in awe, a knot growing in the pit of his stomach.

End Flashback

Haley walked through the quad on her way to her tutoring session with Nathan. She was still searching for a new tutor. Nathan was a very trying student to tutor so she had to make sure she could find someone with enough patience. As she entered the hallway from the quad, she couldn't help but become nervous. She wasn't sure if she could deal with Nathan right now. His words still hurt. Then an idea came to her; this hallway went to ways. On one end was the tutoring center, and on the other was a side door that lead out to the parking lot. Now was her chance, if she stepped to the left, she could slip away from her session with Nathan and give him some excuse later, or she could step to the right and face here fears and just go tutor him. The only question was, which step was in the right direction?

Review please! Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	3. UwereAllByUrself,StaringUpAtaDarkGraySky

Chapter 3-You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky.

Hope you like it! Please leave a review, they really mean a lot ! 

After much deliberation, Haley decided to walk to the left toward the parking lot. She wasn't in the mood to face him. She continued down the hallway and was walking down the path to her car when she felt guilt develop inside of her. i What am I doing? I am Haley James, the most prestigious tutor. I don't back down from a challenge and Nathan Scott is definitely that. Besides, leaving him would mean I'm stooping down to his level, something I never hoped to do because the feeling, well, sucked. /i So, with that Haley turned around and made her way back into the school.

As she continued down the hallway she couldn't help but regret her last decision, the last time she saw Nathan had ended in a throbbing head and a broken heart. She wasn't quite sure why it hurt so bad though. Over the past two days since the incident Haley had gotten a chance to evaluate what happened. Sure, what Nathan said was totally out of line and uncalled for, she just didn't understand why it hurt so much. I mean, she tutored him and they were friends, or more like secret friends, but it wasn't like they were dating. Haley was pulled out of her thoughts as she reached the tutoring center and opened the door. Upon opening the door she had an epiphany on why it hurt so bad, something she had never actually said out loud till now, "I like him," she mumbled.

"What?" Nathan said, looking up from his papers.

"Huh? Oh uh, nothing, nothing." Haley replied.

"So I wasn't expecting you to show, I mean I've never gotten here before you and then twenty minutes passed, but now you're here, and I'm glad."

"Uh, thanks Nathan. Yea about that, I err, got caught up in something in my last class and yea, sorry for being late," Haley stated, attempting to keep her cool. He was acting as if nothing happened.

"No its okay. So listen, what do you want to work with me on first today?" Nathan asked.

"How about English, wait actually you're really good at that. I got a first hand look two days ago. You really have a way with words. So instead let's work on your calculus." After saying this Haley instantly regretted it. i So much for keep my cool i , she thought.

"Wow, uh, alright. So I'm guessing you still hurt from the other night," Nathan said.

"Yes Nathan. Just a smidge," Haley retorted, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, he could be so thick sometimes.

"Look Haley, what I said to Tim. I know it was a little out of line, actually a lot out of line, and I'm not really sure why I said it. It's just, well I have this persona to uphold to my fellow peers, and to my dad and they aren't exactly the most understanding people."

"I know Nathan, and I get that, but did you really have to say such horrible things. It really hurts to think that that is how you perceive me."

"Haley, it's not like that at all. I like you, a lot. And contrary to what I said to Tim and the guys, you are more than just my tutor. I consider you a friend." Haley couldn't help but melt at his words.

"Man," Haley mumbled to herself, "why does he always say what I want to hear."

"What's that?" Nathan questioned. i Crap, did I say that out loud /i Haley thought.

"Nathan you can't just say things like that. I thought we were friends too, but friends don't talk crap behind the others back, or their front in my case."

"Haley I'm sorry. I can't explain why I do the things I do sometimes. I'm a screw up, there's so much pressure on me to be the basketball legend my father war, as well as the 'big guy on campus' as Tim refers to me. It's just that, I don't know if I'm that guy. I was a jerk to you, and being that guy everyone expected me to be made me treat you the way I did. I'm not proud of it, and I'm not proud of what it does to me. I guess what I'm saying, is I don't want to be that guy. I want to be your friend, not your enemy." Nathan paused, there was something more he wanted to say, he just didn't know if he could.

"Well Nate, I wish I could just forgive you but-" Haley began to say.

"Wait Haley I'm not done. I lied before. I do know why I said the things I said. Lately Tim has been hassling me about liking you as more than just my tutor, more than just my friend or whatever we are. And for a while now I've been pushing this feeling I get around you to the back of my head, but I can't do that anymore. You're my release. I can be the person I want to around you, and you don't ridicule me for it. You're understanding and you just let me be me. I'm not Nathan the ball player or Nathan the "it" boy, I'm just plain Nathan Scott when I'm with you. I guess what I'm saying is that I like you, and when Tim pointed that out it scared me, because I was trying to deny it. I didn't plan on feeling this way for you, but I do, I'm sorry."

"Wow." Haley replied. i Did he really just spill his heart out to me? I'm in shock. All I wanted right now was to be the kid's friend, and now I guess I was wrong again… Nathan actually does like me, I knew it! i 

"Thanks Haley, I spill me feelings out and all you can say is wow."

"Sorry Nathan, I just wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think I even was, but it's all true. I can't deny it anymore."

"Yeah, me either," Haley said.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh my God. Did I just say that? Well I guess there it is. I like you too," Haley said. Nathan just stared at her in disbelief. i Was this really happening, have I really just told my feelings to Haley James, and has does she truly feel the same way for me? This can't be real. No one's going to believe this, and even more… no one is going to accept this. Oh well, sometimes I need to do what I want to do. /i With that Nathan began to lean forward toward Haley. He needed to feel her lips, taste them. As he leaned across the table Haley looked at him in anticipation; she had never kissed a boy before.

Their faces were but inches apart as Nathan breathed out one single word, "Hales." And with that one single word Haley retreated. Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"Haley, wait what's the matter?"

"I uh, I have to go."

"But Hales, wait," Nathan pleaded.

"Nathan just let me go," Haley cried as she grabbed her things, " and please don't call me that." There was only one other person who called her that, and that one other person is whose face just flashed through her mind at that moment. That person was Lucas, Haley's best friend, and Nathan's worst nightmare.

Review please! Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad! 


	4. I was changed

I was changed.

To clarify, Nathan and Lucas are NOT related, they are just enemies now, and you will find out why soon. Nathan is Dan and Deb's son, and Lucas is the son of Karen Roe, and is in no blood relation to the Scotts

Read and Review! Sorry for such a short chapter, I wrote it to set up for what is going to happen. There is a slight twist at the end of the chapter, enjoy!

Haley arrived back at her house after running out of the tutoring center earlier that afternoon; good thing her parents were away visiting her sister Quinn because all she wanted was to be alone. 'How could I have been so stupid,' she thought her herself. 'I almost kissed Nathan Scott. Lucas would have killed me if he ever found out. He'd been so hard-pressed on me never interacting with Nathan since I arrived home from my annual weeklong visit to my aunt's last summer. I've always wondered what happened, but he changes the subject every time.'

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts as her cell phone began to ring, she was considering not answering it, but it could be Lucas and she hadn't spoken with him in the past two days. "Hello," she answered.

"Uh, Haley, it's Nathan."

"Oh, hey. Well, I'm kind of busy so I can't talk right now, so uh, bye," Haley replied.

"Wait, don't hang up. Why did you leave the tutoring center so quickly? From our conversation I thought we were heading in the right direction, and you walking out doesn't exactly seem that way."

Haley sighed, "Look Nathan it's complicated, just please, leave me alone. I'll see you at tutoring on Friday," and with that she hung up the phone before letting him breathe another word.

Two seconds later her phone rang again, 'Can't this kid take a hint' she thought, rolling her eyes as she picked up her cell, "Look Nathan, I said –"

"Hales?"

"Oh, hey Lucas," Haley replied, her face becoming red, "what's up?"

"I guess I should be asking you the same thing," he replied. "Why did you think I was Nathan? I mean, he has no reason to call your phone right?"

"Yea, Luke, sorry. He uh, I thought he was calling for tutoring. To see if we were still on for Friday after school," she said, lying through her teeth. She knew she had to tell Lucas about her feelings for Nathan sooner or later, but she was hoping for later rather than sooner, because she knew for a fact that Lucas would not be a happy camper.

"Oh okay, you know I still don't like this whole tutoring gig. That kid is trouble Haley."

"I know Lucas, you tell me time and time again. It's just tutoring; don't worry. He really needs it, and I'm the best tutor in school."

"Yea I guess. You're just lucky I trust you to use your common sense buddy," Lucas replied. "Well anyway, I almost forgot why I called. Do you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning? I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever and we have study tomorrow so we don't have to be in till second period."

"Yea Luke that'd be great. I have something I need to talk to you about anyway."

"Oh what it is it?" he questioned.

"Nothing that important, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hales," Lucas replied before hanging up. After closing her phone, Haley dropped back and landed on the numerous pillows on her bed, letting out a big sigh. 'I guess tomorrow's as good a day as ever,' she thought. 'I need to tell Lucas about my feelings for Nathan, I mean he's my best friend; but first I need to find out why he hates him so much, they used to be best friends.'

Review please! Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	5. InPlacesNo1WillFindAllUrFeelingsSoDeep

Chapter 5: In places no one will find, all your feelings so deep inside.

Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy & please review, they help my self-esteem, lol!

The next morning Haley woke up and quickly got ready in order to meet Lucas down at the piers for breakfast. As continued down the pier in search of Lucas she couldn't help but think if she was making the right decision. I mean, she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her feelings for Nathan. Actually, scratch that, Haley knew exactly how Lucas would react and it wouldn't be pretty, but she had to tell him. Lucas needed to hear it from her before he found out from someone else.

After about five minutes of searching Haley decided to just sit at a table and wait for Lucas, however her plan was soon ended as she felt a giant weight on her back and someone screaming "Hey Buddy!"

"Gah, Luke! Get off me!" Haley screamed before laughing at her best friend.

"Sorry Hales, you looked a little tired, I had to wake you up!" Lucas replied.

"Oh your so kind," Haley said while rolling her eyes. "So I'm starving you want to go grab a coffee and then find a table?"

"Sure," Lucas said, pulling his friend into his shoulder and walking her over to the little café down the pier. After getting some coffee and donuts, the two sat at a table and began chitchatting. Haley kept the mindless chatter going for as long as possible while she worked up the courage to get down to business. Lucas had just finished talking about how basketball was going and started to take a sip of his coffee. Haley decided now was her chance.

"Hey uh Luke, can I ask you something?" she questioned timidly.

"Haley, you know you can ask me anything," Lucas replied.

"Well, uh, okay this may seem really random, but uh, well, what happened between you and Nathan last summer?" Lucas looked at his friend in shock; he was not expecting that. Sure, Haley had asked him a couple times about what happened between him and Nathan when she had gotten back from vacation the previous summer, but he had thought she maybe forgotten about it, or at least wasn't curious anymore.

"Wow uh, wasn't expecting that one. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I've just been spending a lot of time lately with Nathan because of tutoring and it has made me think about what exactly happened between you two. I mean I leave for vacation and you guys are best friends, come back a week later and you tell me to stay away from him. It's not like we were ever close in the first place, I never fit into that crowd, but I always wondered why you cut him off like that."

"Thanks Hales for reminding me about you tutoring him, really appreciate it. I still can't believe your doing that by the way, the kid is no good."

"Lucas stop trying to avoid my question," Haley stated.

"I'm not. Okay, maybe I am, but Hales, it's a really long story that I don't feel like going into," Lucas replied. "Besides, what happened won't exactly sit right with you."

"Well Luke, I think that's for me to decide. Please tell me, I'm your best friend. You'd think I deserve to know," Haley scoffed, obviously getting upset that Lucas would not tell her.

"Fine Hales, I'll tell you. Just, please, don't say I didn't warn you." With that Lucas reached back into his memory and began telling her the truth about what happened between him and Nathan last summer.

i FLASHBACK

It was the first week in August and Haley has just left for her aunt's house. Lucas wouldn't see her for a week, so he decided he'd spend most of his time with his other best friend Nathan. Lucas never really got to hang out with him as much as he wanted too, because Haley was his top priority and she did not fit into Nathan's crowd; hence he took this opportunity to hang out with the guys.

Lucas walked down to the river court, knowing they would be down there. That's where the pretty much hung out, shooting hoops and hanging around. When Lucas got there only Tim and Nathan were there, playing a game of one on one.

"Yo, Nathan!" Lucas called.

"Hey man, what up?" Nathan replied.

"Nothing, I see you guys are playing some b-ball, can I play?"

"Actually, we were just about to finished, but Tim's brother is throwing this massive party over at their beach house tonight, you game?" Nathan inquired.

"Definitely, I haven't been to a good party in a while." Lucas replied.

"Yo man, this is def going to be a par-tay to remember. Dawg, it's going to be off the chain." Tim said, chiming in.

"Dude, just say the party is going to rock," Nathan retorted, as Lucas laughed at Tim's stupidity. "And Lucas, come to my house before, we can go over together."

"Cool man, I'll be there by seven." Lucas said, walking off to his house to get ready. Once he got to his house he called Haley, wanted to see how she was doing. After ringing a coupled time she picked up. "Luke!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Hales! Just wanted to see how you're doing. How is your aunt's?"

"Great! What are you up to?" Haley questioned.

"Well actually, tonight I'm going to a party at Tim's beach house with Nathan. And you know what I think I'm going to do?" Lucas stated.

"What?" Haley inquired.

"I think I'm going to finally make a move for Peyton." Lucas replied.

"Luke that wonderful!" Haley cheered. "Good luck! I know she'll love ya!" She had known Lucas had been pining over Peyton for the past year, and now he was finally going to tell her.

"Thanks Hales. We'll I have to go get ready, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how things went."

"Okay, Luke, have fun." Haley replied.

"Bye Hales," Lucas stated before hanging up the phone. He began getting ready and couldn't help but feel nervous for what he was about to do. The only statement going through he head was, 'I hope she likes me too.'

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lucas had just arrived to Nathan's and let himself in. He walked into the living room to see Nathan playing some NBA Live.

"Yo man, want to play a game before Tim's?" Nathan asked.

"I'm never one deny a game of NBA live," Lucas joked, "get ready to be schooled."

"Whatever you say man," Nathan laughed. After playing two games, Nathan confirmed once again that he was the champion and Lucas was nothing but talk.

"So Luke, looks like I schooled you once again. When are you finally going to cave and let the world know you suck." Nathan joked.

"Whatever man, it was just a bad day," Lucas replied. "But uh, there's something I've got to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" Nathan questioned.

"You know that artsy chick Peyton Sawyer. Well, only Haley knows this but, I've had my eye on her for quite some time. I don't know there just something about her."

"Cool man, she's pretty hot. But one thing, you let that tutor girl know before me?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah Nate. She's been my best friend since forever. And don't call her tutor girl, her name is Haley."

"Alright whatever. Let's just go, I'm ready to get this party started!" Nathan cheered as him and Lucas walked several blocks to Tim's beach house.

Once they got there, Lucas walked in the door and spotted Peyton right away, her golden locks shimmering in the light. "Nate, I'm going to go take care of business." Lucas stated, walking over to Peyton. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. "Lucas right?"

"Yeah, we have English together." Lucas replied.

"I know, just wanted to make sure. I've noticed you. You seem to really be into the literature," she said, looking to the floor.

"That's because I am. I love reading; it may sound geeky, but it's what I like to do." Lucas said sheepishly.

"No, that's refreshing actually, I'm a lover of literature myself." Peyton stated, becoming increasingly more interested in the boy sitting next to her. And with that Lucas became even more engaged in conversation with the one girl he had been eyeing for the past year.

Meanwhile Nathan was over with Tim, getting his drink on and eyeing all the beautiful girls around him. "Which to choose from…" Nathan thought while looking over the girls. He has become increasingly arrogant lately since Tim had crowned him "Big Man on Campus." By this time, he had already swung back a few beers and was working on his fourth, causing him to become a little tipsy.

"Yo Nathan, check this out," Tim stated, grabbing something out of his pocket.

"Dude, if you're about to whip your little friend out then put that sucker away," Nathan retorted.

"No man, look," Tim said, showing Nathan a baggie full of pills, "I can put them in all the girls drinks and they won't even know what hit them. They'll be all over us."

"Tim, where the hell did you get those?" Nathan stated, he was becoming drunker by the minute, but he was not stupid.

"My brother, he said they come of great use," Tim replied.

"Man, I'm not desperate, put those things away," Nathan stated as he sucked down another beer. He looked around the house and saw across from him in the great room, Lucas talking to that girl. They had been over there for what seemed like the past hour.

"Hey uh, will you excuse me for a minute. I think I'm going to go use the bathroom," Lucas stated.

"No problem," Peyton said as Lucas walked off. She had gotten thirsty from all the talking and decided to go get a drink. She was about to pour one for herself when a hand reached out to her, "Here you go pretty lady," someone stated.

"Thanks," she replied, not noticing the little pill dissolving at the bottom of her cup. She walked over to where she and Lucas had been seated and waited for him. She continued to chug down her drink to till her cup was empty, while Lucas continued to wait on the bathroom line. "Gosh, couldn't Tim have another bathroom," Lucas thought as he continued to wait, but after another ten minutes he decided he could hold it and went back over to where Peyton was.

Peyton began to feel a little woozy and was sick of waiting for Lucas. "I guess he ditched me," she thought sadly to herself. She was about to get up when a tall boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes came over. "Peyton right?" he breathed.

"Yeah," she said, focusing on his icy, glazed over eyes.

"Hey, I'm a friend of Lucas. He's a...," Nathan began to speak, 'crap, what was I going to say,' he thought, to drunk to remember what he come over for. "Oh yea, he's a great guy. You should give him a chance."

"Whatever," Peyton said, angry at the fact Lucas had ditched her, or so she thought. Then unable to place why, Peyton's head began to ache in excruciating pain. She put her hand to her head as the room began to spin. "Ugh," she moaned.

"Uh, Peyton?" Nathan questioned. He was drunk to say the least, but he could tell something was wrong. "I think you should lay down," and with that he helped her up and into one of the Smith's bedrooms. As he helped her onto the bed, he sat down next to her about to check for a temperature or something, but instead as he got closer to her face he was met by a pair of lips.

As soon as this happened, Nathan tried to pull away but Peyton squeezed him closer. If he were sober, he would have tried to pull back again, but seeing as he'd been long gone at the moment, Nathan just advanced her kiss. This however, stopped short when the door opened and a small scrawny kid peered in at them.

"Uh, uh. Sorry Nathan," the boy said.

"Mouth, what the? Wait, this isn't what it looks like," Nathan stated, coming to a realization of what was happening.

"It's okay man, uh bye," Mouth said, closing the door and searching for Lucas.

Lucas had arrived back to the couch where he had been chatting with Peyton before but couldn't find her anywhere. That's when Mouth approached him.

"Hey Luke," Mouth said, "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it man?" Lucas questioned, Mouth was one of his oldest friends, he could tell what was about to be said was serious.

"It's about Peyton."

"What? Wait, how, you know don't you?" Lucas said.

"About your feelings for her? Of course, it's a little obvious Luke, but it's not that. I just walked in on her and Nathan having a pretty steamy session in one of the back bedrooms," Mouth stated.

"WHAT?" Lucas said. "I told him about my feelings for Peyton, and what does he go and do? Stabs my back!"

"I'm sorry Luke."

"No Mouth, thanks for telling me. Which bedroom was it?" Lucas questioned.

"The one on the end," but before he could finish Lucas was already bolting toward the hallway. He was about to walk down it when he bumped into someone… Nathan.

"Hey man," Nathan said, still completely buzzed.

"Don't hey man me. What the hell do you think your doing with Peyton? I told you I liked her and then you have to go and use your little 'I'm Nathan Scott' routine and woo her."

"No, Luke it wasn't like that. Let me explain, she meant nothing," he said. "Wait that's not what it sounds like. Just please let me explain."

"Nathan, I don't really give a crap right now. You're a jerk. I'm want to go find Peyton you ass," Lucas replied, running down to the bedroom to find Peyton knocked out on the bed. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't stir. 'She needs help, and fast,' Lucas thought to himself. 'This is definitely not from alcohol.'

As Lucas picked up Peyton to bring her to the emergency room, Nathan was in a drunken rage. He scouted the house until he found the one person he could take it out on, Mouth.

"Yo nerd," Nathan stated.

"My name's Mouth," he replied.

"I know that retard, but I really don't care. You're a nerd and what the hell do you think gives you the right to tell Lucas about something you know nothing about."

"Uh, well you know he is one of my best friends and we both know he had a thing for Peyton so I figured he should know," Mouth replied. "I was trying to be a good friend unlike you."

"What's that?" Nathan replied, still extremely enraged.

"I said, I was trying to be a good friend, UNLIKE YOU," he stated, raising his voice at the last words.

"That's it, you've crossed the line. You know nothing about what happened back there between me and Peyton. I was trying to help her contrary to what you told Lucas and maybe if you mind your own damn business I wouldn't have to cream you right now."

"Uh Nate, please don't." Mouth whimpered, but it was too late. Nathan in his drunken rage had Mouth pinned on the floor already taking several punches. Once people realized what was happening, a fellow teammate tugged Nathan off Mouth and walked him outside as Tim followed.

"Nate, what was that about?" Tim inquired.

"Kid was talking crap about me, I had to teach him a lesson," Nathan replied.

"Look Nate, I think you need to go home. You're pretty out of it and I don't want the neighbors calling the cops because of loud noises," Time stated.

"Whatever man," Nathan stated, "this party was lame anyway." Nathan replied as he stalked off down road.

Lucas had arrived at the hospital about an hour ago and the doctors immediately took Peyton into the ER. Once Larry Sawyer, her father, arrived, the doctors notified them that she would be fine, however they did find drugs in her system, one commonly known as the date rape drug. Lucas couldn't believe his ears. Nathan was supposed to be one of his best friends, and yet he drugs the girl Lucas has been pining over. This was so not Nathan, he had done stupid things, but drugs? What was he thinking? Lucas had been willing before to forgive Nathan, I mean, he was pretty drunk when he saw him so maybe he didn't realize the girl was Peyton. But drugs, that crosses the line of no return. Lucas could not forgive Nathan, to him that was a jackass move which deserved no remorse.

END FLASHBACK /i 

"Hales, he drugged her and then he beat up Mouth," Lucas stated looking over at Haley. She looked so confused, almost hurt. Lucas couldn't help but wonder why Haley looked so distraught, I mean it was a shock to Lucas, but Haley was never close with Nathan.

"Wow, I guess it's my turn to say I was not expecting that," Haley stated. "Well now I know why you never told me what happened with Peyton. I just thought things what really bad."

"Nope, this happened. I didn't expect that of Nathan. I mean, even though we were best friends I still knew he could be an obnoxious jerk, but drugging someone?" Lucas stated. "I didn't want to tell you because I know how you feel about these things. You believe everyone is good and I just didn't want to bring you into the reality of what an ass he is. I guess he is like his dad."

"I can't believe Nathan. I mean, we were never close, he's popular as are you, but still I never thought Nathan was capable of something so cruel," Haley replied. "Not only did he betray you, but he put Peyton's life at risk and beat up poor innocent Mouth. I mean, who lacks so much heart that they could do that."

Haley was in a state of shock, nothing this extreme ever happened in Tree Hill, especially not to people she knew. 'I definitely cannot tell Lucas about my feelings for Nathan now, besides I have a new perspective for him now. No matter how much sweet talk he dishes, he is nothing more than a jerk,' Haley thought to herself.

"Luke, uh, I'm sorry I continued to tutor Nathan after you asked me not to. If I had known what he did, I would have never continued. I can find him a new tutor now if you want me to. I don't really want to be associated with him anymore," Haley stated after sitting in silence for five minutes. Even though she was enraged at the story Lucas just shared with her, she couldn't help but still feel like she has this connection with Nathan in the back of her mind. She quickly shook herself from is though as Lucas began speaking again.

"That's your decision Hales. You know my story; you see why we're not friends anymore. It's up to you; just keep in mind how I feel."

"Okay Luke, we should probably get to school. We need to be there in fifteen minutes," Haley said, still shocked at what Lucas had just shared at her. "Oh and uh Luke. Thanks for sharing this with me. I'm sure it wasn't the best feeling to relive it."

"It's okay. It actually feels better to talk about it. I've kind of been having it bottle up inside since then."

"Oh Lucas, just remember you can talk to me about whatever," Haley replied, giving him a hug.

"And same goes for you Hales. You know you can talk to me about i anything /i ," Lucas stated.

Haley couldn't help but automatically think about her feelings for Nathan, but quickly pushed that thought aside. With that, the two friends walked arm in arm to school, Lucas thinking about what Haley would decide about the tutoring, and Haley still trying to absorb what Lucas had just shared with her. She couldn't help but think, 'Would Nathan really drug a girl? That's so not him,' as they walking into the school.

Review please! They make me really happy : Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	6. It was there that I realized

Chapter 6: It was there that I realized…

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, 'cause I do. Nathan redeems himself a bit and there is some Naleyness. Enjoy! Please review, so many people read it but no one leaves their thoughts! Thanks :

Haley was walking down the hall for her next tutoring session with Nathan; it had been a day and a half since her morning with Lucas, and she had been contemplating what to do ever since. What Lucas revealed to her had horrified her. Not only did Nathan steal a girl from one of his best friends, but he drugged her too, not to mention the fact that he beat up poor Mouth. Haley however, was a optimistic person, she believes in the good in everyone, even when they themselves can't see it.

She had arrived at the tutoring center and was placing her books on the table when Nathan walked in. Haley looked up to his icy blue eyes staring down at her. 'This can't be the face of someone who would drug a girl.'

"Hey Haley," Nathan said, sitting down across from her.

"Nathan," she replied, a stern undertone to her voice.

"So, uh. We really didn't get to talk the other night on the phone, so I called again yesterday but I didn't pick up."

"Yeah, about that. Maybe you shouldn't call me," Haley stated. "Because I'm only your tutor, and who knows, I might not even be that anymore."

"What?" Nathan said shocked.

"Well, you know. After the little run in with me you and Tim, I told you that I would be looking for other tutors. I haven't been searching that hard, but I'm going to start up again."

"But Hales, why? I mean, our last session I told you how I felt, and I know you feel it too. You even said so. I thought things were getting better… ya know, between me and you," Nathan replied.

"Hales… see that brings me to my next point. Do you know who else calls me Hales? The i _only /i _ other person. The sole reason why I ran out on you the other day?" she inquired.

"Uh….." Nathan tried to think.

"Alright I'll just tell you, Lucas," Haley stated looking at Nathan for some sort of reaction.

"Oh," Nathan replied, as that was all he could muster. Lucas hadn't really come up in a while. They played basketball together, but avoided each other the whole time so he kind of forgot about him.

"Yes, as in my best friend since I popped out of the womb, and your ex-best friend, because..." Haley began, but Nathan cut her off.

"Uh oh," Nathan stated. "I'm guessing you found out, about what happened between me and Peyton?"

"Well yeah, and the fact that you drugged her to get her in bed. Which by the way is a pretty jackass move," Haley said, anger arousing in her voice. "Then to top that off, you beat up Mouth. I mean what the heck Nathan, Mouth? I know you guys like to rip on him but punching him out is pretty low."

"Wait, that's what Luke told you?" Nathan said.

"Uh yes, because that's what happened. And for the record, if I had known what happened between the two of you last summer when you asked for my tutoring help then we wouldn't be here right now," Haley stated. "I almost lost my friendship to Lucas when he found out I was tutoring you, and now I can see why. You screwed him over pretty bad, and that's why after today I'm no longer your tutor. You'll still have session though, in the next two days I'll find someone else."

"But Hales," Nathan began.

"No let me finish. And it's for this reason we can't be together. Sure, I've developed feelings for you Nathan. It's kind of obvious, but no matter what my loyalty is to Lucas and what you did to him is unforgivable. I'm sorry. Oh yeah, don't call me Hales. Only my closest friends do, meaning Lucas. And me and you, we are definitely not friends, not after this."

"Haley, please. Let me explain," Nathan whimpered.

"There's nothing really to explain Nathan. You drugged a girl for Christ's sake. There is no redeeming yourself."

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I didn't drug Peyton. I didn't even know their were drugs involved with this whole ordeal until you just said it two seconds ago. I thought Lucas had been holding this grudge because I kissed Peyton. I mean, he never officially told me why we weren't friends before. I tried calling him, but he just wrote me off. I haven't talked to him since that night at Tim's."

"Oh," Haley replied, "so, you didn't know some one gave Peyton the date rape drug?"

"No! God, Haley. I know I can be a creep sometimes, but do you really think I would drug someone?" Nathan said, hurt running across his face.

"Well, no. I mean, when Lucas said that I was in disbelief. He even said he couldn't believe you would stoop so low. I guess, I don't know, I just figured…" Haley said, trying to bring her thoughts together, feeling guilty for the hurt she had obvious placed upon Nathan.

"It seems that everyone 'just figured.' Tim 'just figured' I would want to put drugs in girls drinks in order to get some action; Mouth 'just figured' I was hooking up with Peyton; and Lucas 'just figured' I slipped her the drugs," Nathan stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Am I really that bad a guy that people see me as capable of those things?"

"No, your not, but hold on. What did you say about Tim?" Haley inquired.

" I said he just figured I'd want to drug…" Nathan began, his eyes lighting up. "I think I know who drugged Peyton."

"Nice one Sherlock," Haley stated. "But that doesn't explain how you got in bed with a drugged up Peyton."

"I was trying to help Lucas." Haley looked at him like he was crazy. "By hooking up with the girl he had been pining over?"

"Well, you see, that's not how I planned it. I was pretty wasted and I saw Peyton across the room sitting by her lonesome, Lucas had gone off, so I decided to walk over and kind of, well, boost Lucas' chances. I don't really remember what I said but I said something about him being a good guy but she just kind of scoffed, like she was mad at him or something."

"Okay…" Haley said, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Well, that's what I noticed she was like not looking to great so I walked her to a back bedroom so she could lay down. She got on the bed, and when I went to lean down to feel her head, you know, check if she had a fever, she well, uh, she kissed me. I tried to push her off but she kept going at it, that's when Mouth walked in. He got the wrong impression, told Lucas, and well, you know what happens from there."

"Wait, so you didn't purposely go after Peyton?" Haley questioned.

"No, Lucas was one of my best friends. I mean, some people see me as a player but I'm really not that bad. I may not have had such a good track record but I'm so out of that now. I'm so sick of people judging me and expecting stuff from me and I'm just… I wish I could just start over."

"Oh Nathan," Haley said sympathetically. "Don't worry about other people, worry about yourself… who you want to be. I have faith in you, and don't ever worry about me judging you, because I won't."

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem, and you know what you said about starting over? Well, you can, but I think you need to talk to some people first."

"People as in…" Nathan stated.

"People as in Lucas, tell him your side of the story. You don't want him going on his whole life thinking you're a horrible person. And Mouth, I think you might have overacted on him a wee to harsh."

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really proud of that. I mean, I know my friends don't treat him great, well aside from Luke, or at least when we and Luke were friends. Whatever, you know what I mean, I just, I never wanted to hurt him. I was just so angry and drunk and Mouth was my scapegoat at the time," Nathan said, looking at the ground not wanting to see the disappointment in Haley's eyes.

"Nathan, I know you are sorry. I can tell. But I'm not the person you should be telling this to."

"I know, Mouth is. I guess I should take care of that."

"Yeah, but I think you can wait till tomorrow. We still have to do some work, we've been chatting for the past hour."

"Right, so what's first… calculus?"

"Sure," Haley said, getting out her book.

"You know Haley, I do know my calculus. It says you plus me equals us." Haley couldn't help but blush, there as no denying her feelings.

"Nathan, you are such a jerk," she kidded, flashing him a smile.

"What you don't like my lines?" Nathan said, nudging his eyebrows up and down.

"Nathan, stop that!" Haley giggled. "And I never said that, just don't get to cocky. You haven't redeemed yourself yet, but you're doing pretty good. I came in here hating you, and right now… not so much."

"What is that… right now you like me?" Nathan said, obviously trying to get a rise out of Haley.

"Nathan, you can be such a narcassist sometimes, ya know that? And if you don't know what that is then look it up. I'm ending our session early today, but here is your homework…" Haley said, trying with all her might not to become red in the face as Nathan had intended.

"But you don't give homework, you help me with it."

"… your homework is to talk to Lucas and to Mouth. Do whatever it is you have to do to make it right, then come talk to me," Haley stated giving him a little smile.

"Is this a challenge?" Nathan asked, giving his famous smirk.

"No, it's more like a command." Haley stated. "I've reconsidered what I said earlier and I'm going to continue tutoring you now that I've heard your side of the story, but if you don't fix things with Lucas and apologize to Mouth by our next tutoring session then don't expect to see me waiting at the table for you. Got it?"

"Ay ay captain!" Nathan shouted.

"Don't get smart with me Scott," she said trying to be stern, it wasn't working as a blush swept over her face; Nathan just had that effect on her.

"Yes sir, but you know you like it James," Nathan said cockily.

"Whatever. Just remember, talk to Lucas, apologize to Mouth," Haley muttered as she walked out the door.

"Right," Nathan whispered to himself as he watched her escaping figure. "I guess it's time to start a revolution."

Review please! I promise to reply them, I just enjoy them so much : Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	7. That forever was

Chapter 7: That forever was…

Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review, they give me inspiration.

It was the next morning, and Nathan was sitting in his car, thinking about what Haley had said. If he really wanted to be in a relationship with her, he had to straighten things out with Lucas, and apologize to Mouth. However, the only thing holding him back was the fact that no one was going to accept or expect this. Nathan was the "it" boy, and it was a known fact that he and Lucas had had a falling out. I mean, they hadn't talked in months… ever since that night. And Mouth. Let's just say Nathan didn't really associate with that crew. But Haley. Haley was different. Sure she wasn't one of those blonde bimbos his following seemed to hang around with, but that's what he liked about her. She wasn't shallow, she had a personality, she could make him laugh, and she just brightened his day. Besides, in his eyes, Haley was beautiful, but in a natural way, not like those barbie-like people. "I have to do this," Nathan said to himself. "It's not going to be easy, but it's my only way to be with Haley."

So with that thought in mind, Nathan got out of his car and walked across the quad in search of Lucas. It took him a little while, because Lucas wasn't exactly the sort to be the center of attention. I mean yea, he was popular and didn't go unnoticed, but he was more of a quiet guy, keeping to himself. That's why the ladies liked him so much, he was the smooth and silent type. Eventually, Nathan found Lucas sitting at a table with Haley reading a book while she blabbed away. "Typical Haley," Nathan thought as he giggled to himself. "And typical Lucas. That kid could never go anywhere without a book."

As he approached the table Haley looked up, giving Nathan a satisfied smirk, and muttered something to Lucas about meeting someone in the tutoring center, leaving him at the table alone… but not for long. He heard the dragging of shoes and tried to remember what the familiar noise was. Looking up to found Nathan standing there, "Oh yea," Lucas thought, "Nathan had that annoying habit of dragging his feet whenever he wore his Tims', which was well, always."

"Uh, hi Luke," Nathan stated to the very shocked looking Lucas.

"Uhm, I gotta go." Lucas said grabbing his backpack.

"Lucas wait," Nathan replied, causing Lucas to turn as he felt the urgency in his voice.

"Why should I Nate? It's not like we're friends."

"Because Luke," Nathan began, "I need to talk to you. Maybe we're not friends now, but we were five months ago. And that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Sorry Nathan, but you can save it. I don't associate myself with people who stoop as low as you did."

"No, Luke, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Nathan said. "I didn't do it. I know you think I did but here me out. Give me five ok?"

"Fine, but thanks to this nifty cell phone I have, I'm timing you… starting now," Lucas said as he sat back down at the table with Nathan.

"Look, I know you think that at that party last summer I was trying to get with Peyton, but I wasn't man. I was actually trying to help you."

"Wow Nate. Thanks," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Let me finish. I was trying to build you up to her, saying you were a good guy and stuff but she seemed kinda tweeked at you. Like whenever I said your name she changed the subject, it was then that I realized she didn't look right so I walked her to a back bedroom and when I went to check if her head was hot, she kissed me. I tried pushing back, but it wasn't working. That's when Mouth walked in," Nathan said with a sigh. "I didn't intentionally kiss Peyton, it just happened."

"Nathan, I was willing to forgive you for kissing Peyton. I mean I saw you that night, you were plastered. What I can't forgive you for… what ruined our friendship… is that fact that you friggin' drugged the girl," Lucas said, getting agitated.

"That was my next point. I didn't do that. I know all the evidence looks like I did, but I swear man, I'm not that bad. I didn't even know Peyton was drugged until yesterday when Haley told me."

"Wait, you talked to Haley about this?" Lucas questioned agitatedly.

"Uh yeah. It kind of came up," Nathan said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Why, that has nothing to do with tutoring," Lucas stated.

"Well, uh. Oh uh, yeah. She was going to stop tutoring me and when I asked why she said because of you and then she told me about what you had informed her of and that's when I realized I had to talk to you. We were best friends man, I mean aside from Haley. Then one night you up and leave me and never turn back. I mean, I was so drunk and I never meant to kiss Peyton, I was trying to help, but that kind of totally backfired in my face."

"Oh," Lucas stated, feeling kind of guilty for not letting Nathan explain himself. "Well, if what you saying is true… then who drugged Peyton?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have a feeling it's the runt of our pack. You know that little pest who never goes away, always seems to be stirring up trouble," Nathan stated, his voice becoming more annoyed as he thoughts trailed off to what Tim had caused for his relationship with Haley.

"Tim?" Lucas inquired.

"The one and only," Nathan stated. "That night he pulled a baggy out of his pocket with these little pills in them and told me I could use them to put in girls' drinks, but I told him to put it away because I'm not that desperate or raunchy. He however… let's just say to has no limits."

"Bastard," Lucas muttered. "Look Nathan. I, uh. I'm not trying to get mushy or anything, but I'm sorry. I should have let you explain yourself. I was just frustrated."

"It's alright man. So, uh, Luke, we cool?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah, we're cool. Just uh, don't expect us to be best friends all of a sudden. It's not like I can suddenly forget the fact we haven't spoken in five months, which is my fault, or that fact you kissed Peyton, which is your fault."

"I get it. Thanks man," Nathan replied, happy to be back on Lucas' good side, or at least his neutral side. "Whatever happened with you and her anyway?"

"That's a long story I don't feel like explaining. Maybe another time," Lucas stated. "But uh. There was one minor detail you left out."

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"You beat up Mouth, dude. I know he's not our crowd but, that's pretty low."

"Oh yeah. That's my next priority. I'm not exactly proud of that," Nathan replied.

"Cool, he's a good kid. I talk to him every now and again when I'm down at the river court by myself. But uh, quick question. Why the sudden redemption list?" Lucas asked, unaware of why Nathan decided now to straighten out the repercussion of last summer.

"Well, uh. Haley." Nathan stated uneasily.

"Haley? Like, Haley James," Lucas said, sensing something fishy at the uneasiness of Nathan's voice.

"Uh, yeah. She said she would only continue tutoring me if I 'appeased the gods' by setting things right with you and Mouth."

"You sure this is because of tutoring?" Lucas asked. Sure he and Nathan hadn't spoken since the summer, but it was no secret that Nathan hated schoolwork and the fact that he had to be tutored.

"Yeah man. This is Haley we're talking about. I mean, I guess we're kind of friends, but nothing more. She's not really my type," Nathan replied, somewhat wincing at his last words. "Why do I always feel the need to defend my relationship with Haley is strictly tutoring," he thought to himself.

"Whatever you say man," Lucas stated, still sure there was something more. Something he would get to the bottom of.

"Alright, I'm off to find Mouth. Peace man. And wow I said all that in five minutes?"

"I stopped the clock at 3 minutes and 23 seconds. I figured I'd let you state your case in peace. You know me, I'm not that cold hearted."

"Thanks Luke," Nathan said as he walked toward the school. He couldn't help but notice the questioning glares people were sending him trying to figure out if the two friends had mended fences. He knew they were dying to figure out what just happened, was there a possible "Scoe" reunion (Scott and Roe combined)? He could really care less about them right now though. Nathan was on a mission, and no ones' glares or stares were going to stop him. His next stop was the A/V room, because he had a tip off from a "little birdy" with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, that Mouth was into the tech stuff, so off he was to apologize in order to 'appease the gods' as Haley says. "Who cares about appeasing the gods," Nathan thought to himself, "I just want to appease Haley."

Review please! Leave good, the bad, the happy, the sad: )


	8. in your

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it has taken so long to update! I had to write a minimum 20 page paper and it took over my life! I have spring break this week though so hopefully I can update at least once more. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be. There are still at least several more chapters left, but I'm just debating on if I want this to be a longer fir or not.

Chapter 8: …in your…

As Nathan made his way to the A/V room to find Mouth, he passed the Tutoring Center, and couldn't help but take a quick peak in to see if Haley was there. He stuck his head in but didn't see Haley anywhere, just a couple other tutors and their designated students. Seeing no Haley, Nathan snapped his head back out of the doorway, but upon doing so hit something, or rather some one.

"Ow," someone squealed.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorr-… Haley!"

"Geez, Nathan, you're really getting great at trying to win my heart," Haley teased. His ice blue eyes gazed down at her, for a second fear flashed through them, until he realized she was only kidding. "What are you doing here anyway superstar, have you finished your tasks?"

"Well, halfway. Me and Lucas are cool, or at least we don't hate each other anymore, and I was actually on my way to see Mouth. I was just going down this hallway when I decided to see if you were in hear to say hi." Haley couldn't help but blush at his gesture. He was actually going out of his way to see her, and on top of that, he was actually trying to reconcile with Lucas and Mouth. She couldn't help but continue to fall for him even more.

"That's good. I'm sure Luke will tell me about it later, but I'll let you get to Mouth, we all know this apology is overdue."

"Bye Hales," Nathan said, but then immediately corrected himself after he saw what he thought was guilt flash across her eyes, and remembered the last time he called her Hales, "I mean Haley."

Haley looked up at him, smiling, "Bye Nathan. Hope all goes well with Mouth." And with that they went their separate ways, Haley into the tutoring center, and Nathan to the A/V room. When he got there he knocked on the door a couple times but no one answered, so he took the liberty to open it up himself. The room was fairly dark except for one light hanging from the ceiling and the computer screens.

As he scanned the room, Nathan spotted Mouth in front of the farthest computer, doing something with what seems to be tape of the latest basketball game. He was about to speak when he noticed large headphones over his ears, so instead he opted to tap Mouth on the shoulder. He didn't anticipate however, for Mouth to turn around and jump about five feet in the air.

"Nate, whatever it is! I swear I didn't do it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mouth chill, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh... Sorry, considering last time I saw you, I figured you were here to kick my ass for one reason or another," Mouth stated timidly.

"Well, actually that's what I'm here about. Not to kick you ass of course, but last time I saw you. Look, I'm not proud of what I did. I was really drunk, and I didn't mean to mess you up like that. I know a lot of people think I'm this jackass who will kick your ass in a second, but I'm really not like that. Most people don't know the real me…" Nathan said as his thoughts began to trail to Haley, one of the only people he could be himself around. "…Anyway, I don't know what came over me. Actually, that's a lie, I do. I was angry, and drunk, and I found out you told Luke I hooked up with Peyton, but Mouth when you walked in on us, it wasn't what you thought. Peyton was sick and I was trying to help and comfort her and she kissed me, and I stopped it. You of course, as portrayed in basically every teen movie known to man, just happened to walk in at the completely wrong and most incriminating time."

"Oh," Mouth replied, feeling both guilty and confused as to why Nathan decided to deal with all this now.

"Yeah man, so when I found out you're the one who told Luke, I lost it, and that's when I started beating the crap out of you. That night I had been drinking more than usual, and I know that's no excuse, but don't think I was in an entirely right state of mind. I guess what I'm trying to say in the end is that, I'm sorry. No matter what, I had no right to beat you up, or even be mad at you. I mean, technically you were just telling look what you saw. You weren't lying, I mean, me and Peyton did kiss, but it wasn't intentionally and it stopped as soon as it started."

"Yeah, I guess I should probably have let you explain. I just, Lucas is one of my oldest friends and seeing you and Peyton, I didn't know what to do. I had to tell him, I'm one to tell the truth, I don't like secrets and drama."

"Mouth, its okay, you're a good friend to him. I mean, I know my group doesn't always see eye to eye with you, especially Tim, he's always a real jerk, sorry about that, but things are going to change. I'm sick of being the guy that treats everyone like crap. Someone has been showing me lately that I can be a good guy, and I want to be that guy."

"Nathan, it's okay. You don't have to keep telling me all this stuff. I mean, it's nice and all but it's kinda freaking me out. Never thought I'd have a heart to heart with Nathan Scott. Anyway, I forgave you just by you coming here. I'm not really one to keep a grudge," Mouth replied. "But uh, one question. Does all this apologizing have anything to do with that person you said has been showing you that it's possible to be a good guy?"

"Uh, maybe," Nathan says, getting a little uncomfortable at Mouth's question. He looks down at his watch and the time shows his free period is almost up and second period will be starting soon. "Well, I've got to bounce and get ready for second period. Good talking to you man, but uh, you think you could maybe keep all my deep comments to yourself. I mean, I don't want to be known as a jerk anymore, but I have to keep some of my bad boy edge. Don't want everyone thinking I'm a pansy or anything right?"

"Your secret's safe with me Nate. Just uh, don't go punching me if it somehow leaks to the public alright?"

"Very funny Mouth, peace," Nathan said as he walked by out into the hallway. As he went towards his locker, he couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It actually wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. Him and Lucas were cool, and now that he apologized to Mouth, he was almost ready to let that night be locked away in his past. One thing stood in his way though, Tim. He needed to see if he was the one who drugged Peyton.

However, at this moment that wasn't on the top of his priority list, Haley was. Maybe since he reconciled with Lucas and Mouth, the 'gods would be appeased' as Haley would say, and he and Haley could finally be together. It would be hard, and a lot of people at school would probably be skeptical, but Nathan didn't care. For the first time in his life, he was finally ready to be who he wanted to be, not who people expected him to be or what wanted to be. He was ready to be the real Nathan Scott, and he believed Haley James could help him do that.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. : Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	9. Eyes

WARNING: NALEY-NESS! Hehe, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Eyes

After squaring everything off with Mouth, Nathan couldn't help but be giddy—it was a side of him that he didn't even know he had. Nathan was used to being who everyone else wanted him to be… a star athlete for his dad, the jock "it" boy for his peers, but never the true Nathan Scott. Now however, he had met someone who didn't care that he was Mr. Big Shot, she would have been just as supportive of him if he was some guy named Lenny with a snaggletooth and one arm. The fact of that matter was that Haley James didn't care who Nathan was, but who he could be… someone better than the front he's been putting up for everyone. Nathan went through his day with one thought in mind "tomorrow," for that is when his next tutoring session was, and that's when he was going to talk to Haley. Hopefully she was still feeling that same way about him as that day in the tutoring center when they almost kissed, but he could never tell with her since she was a nice person in general. That night Nathan went to bed with a smile plastered on his face and was for once in his life, actually excited to go to school.

That morning, Nathan woke up with a little less excitement and a little more nervousness. "Today's the day," he thought to himself, "but am I really ready to do this?" He got out of bed and put on a pair of khaki shorts and his red collared shirt. As he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but notice the framed picture hung up on wall behind him. It was of him Lucas and Skills from a couple years ago. "Lucas," he thought to himself, feeling a knot start to build beneath his six-pack abs. His name had been like taboo between he and Haley ever since the incident last summer, but he hoped that now that things were better… not great, but better, that Haley would stop holding back. He went through school that day keeping his eyes out for Haley, but he didn't see her. Nathan started to get scared she wasn't in school so they wouldn't be tutoring, but once he opened the door to the center there she was sitting Indian-style on one of the chairs working on her homework. The sun was shining down on her, illuminating the stray hairs that weren't in her bun which was placed messily on the top of her head, as well as illuminating the flecks of gold string on Haley's "ugly-ass" poncho… Nathan made a mental note to tell her not to wear that once they started dating. He was no fashion expert, but he knew that poncho was about as nice looking as his grandfather's hairy back. In a way though, Nathan liked the poncho. It was unique, and it was known fact that no one else would wear that but Haley; he loved the fact she was unique.

"Hey," she said after looking up upon hearing the door open.

"Hey yourself. I didn't really see you in school today I was scared you weren't going to show."

"Nathan. Have you forgotten who I was? Haley James does not miss school. I think the last time was sixth grade when I had bronchitis, strep throat, and the chicken pox all at the same time. And even then my mom had to practically tie me down so I wouldn't go to school."

"This is true, I don't know what got into me," he joked.

"I'll let it slide this time buddy. So anyway, you're fifteen minutes late. I was scared you weren't showing cause you hadn't talk to Mouth of something."

"Oh no, I did that, all is well with both Lucas and Mouth, so you, my Haley, still get the pleasure of teaching me," Nathan replied after conveniently sidetracking past the fact that he was fifteen minutes late, not wanting to explain to Haley that he was aimlessly walking around the school trying to calm his nerves. "Did I just say i my Haley /i ?" Nathan thought to himself.

Haley looked at him smirking, "My Haley? Huh Nathan didn't know I was yours."

"Uh, you now what I mean. It's like that saying, you my friend, but instead you my Haley. Uh, yeah," Nathan said his face obviously getting a little red. "Is Nathan Scott blushing at me?" Haley thought to yourself.

"Well whatever Scott, i your Haley /i is about to help you with some biology, your teacher told me you failed your quiz today. What unit are you guys on anyway?"

"Well… the human reproductive system."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Please Nathan, please. Don't tell me I'm going to have to give you 'The Talk,' that's what parents are for and I really would have thought you knew about pen-"

"Whoa, whoa. I'm good Haley. I'm good. I know about all that stuff thank you very much. I was just not really paying attention today so when they gave the pop quiz I just cheated off of Tim. Which of course was a horrible mistake considering well, he's Tim."

"Nathan. When are you going to learn? Cheating is no good. Plus if your going to cheat, then do it off of someone like me, not Tim. Anyways, get your book out buddy, your teacher said you can retake the quiz tomorrow, but we have to study."

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about you," Nathan muttered to himself, but then let out a loud "Okay," as he got his biology book out of his bag. As he began to open it up, Haley grabbed the book out of his hands so she could quiz him, their hands touching ever so slightly, but staying like that for what both seemed like eternity. Haley of course being Haley, had to ruin the moment.

"Ew, Nathan, you hands are so damn clammy!"

"Thanks, Haley. You really know how to compliment," Nathan said, feeling embarrassed.

"Aww Nathan, its okay. I know I'm just too sexy. You can't help but get nervous around me," Haley chimed, noticing Nathan's face get another shade brighter.

"Oh yes Haley. I can't believe how hot you look in your sexy poncho," Nathan mocked.

"Excuse me, but my grandmother made this for me thank you very much and I just happen to like it."

"Chill Haley I was just joking… about the poncho," Nathan stated. "Here's my chance," he thought to himself.

"Uh Nathan…" Haley said, starting to get flustered. She never really knew quite what was going on in Nathan's mind. I mean, she knew he liked her, there was no doubt about their flirting, but maybe he had actually been serious about a relationship when he apologized to Lucas and Mouth. She being the naïve one thought it was just because of her tutoring.

"Look Haley, I'm not going to lie. I like you. You know I do. Or at least I thought you did."

"Well you did drop some hints, but those lines? I thought you were joking, I mean 'You + Me Us,' that's pretty cheesy."

"Again Haley, thanks for that confidence boost," Nathan said, noticing Haley was now the one getting red. "Anyway, I know in the past I've acted like a jerk. I've screwed up our friendship-acquintance thing, whatever we are before, but I'm not that guy anymore. I'm sick of being the jerk, and I want to be the person you make me think I can be. This is sounding so cliché but you make me want to be a better person. You don't pressure me and you're the only person I feel I can truly be myself around without apprehension."

"Apprehension, nice word usage, looks like you're learning something," Haley joked. Nathan just rolled his eyes and continued on, "I guess what I'm saying is even though you can be sarcastic, ugly-poncho wearing Haley James, you're still the same person who let's me be me, and with you by my side, I think I'd be ready to show the world the true Nathan Scott. So Haley, I guess what I'm trying to say is… go out with me? I mean, we can start small, maybe go out to dinner or a movie. Okay maybe not the movies since that didn't work out to well last time, but we should go out. I want you to be my girlfriend," Nathan stated, almost as if he was pleading, staring at Haley waiting for an answer.

Haley just stared at him, her jaw open. Had Nathan Scott really just spilled his heart out to her? Was she like deaf or something… did he just ask her out? Ask her to be his girlfriend? What about Lucas? Oh god, what about Lucas? Haley's mind was racing, but she couldn't help but be inspired by Nathan. He was finally doing something for himself for once, maybe she should too. Lucas would get over it anyway, besides him and Nathan are on better terms at this point, and things were cleared up that Nathan wasn't the backstabbing scum Lucas had thought him to be. Then, before she could even finish her thoughts, the words just slipped out, "This isn't some, 'She's All That,' makeover bet thing is it? Cause you are friends with Tim."

"Haley, look in my eyes. Do you really think I would do that to you?" Nathan stated sincerely, staring intently into Haley's eyes as she drowned herself in his icy blues.

"No," Haley replied, immediately fixing herself. "I mean. No you wouldn't do that but…Yes,"

"What?" Nathan said, being thrown out of his thoughts and surprised that Haley had said yes.

"Yes," Haley said, now looking up at him, a big smile plastered on his face. "Gosh, who would of thought me and Nathan Scott. You know you are the only person I know who can make me go through emotions for a person so quickly. First I had no feelings, back in the days of "Scoe", then I liked you... as a friend… then more than a friend... then I hated you... and now…"

"And now…" Nathan said wiggling his eyebrows and giddy at the fact that he could truly call Haley 'my Haley.'

"Well, now I don't hate you," Haley replied smirking at Nathan's confused expression. "Aww Nate, just kidding! You know I lo-..like you!"

"Thanks Hales," Nathan said, feeling the awkwardness come right after it left his lips. "Oh uh…"

"Nathan it's okay. Remember, I said my friends call me that? Well, we're now more than friends, so call me whatever you want. Call me i your Haley /i ," she said obviously teasing him.

"Haha, very funny. You're not going to let that go are you?"

"Don't count on it, but on a more serious note. Can we uh, keep this on the 'DL' for a little. I want to tell Lucas before he finds out from other people; I haven't seen him since you talked to him."

"Gosh, now your afraid to be seen with me?" Nathan joked.

"Nathan you know its not like that, but please let's not reopen old wounds, you were a jackass then ya know that?"

"Yep, but didn't you hear what I was saying before? I'm not that guy anymore."

"I know," Haley said leaning over the table and giving him a little kiss on the forehead. "But you know what you are? Someone who's in dire need to learn about the birds and the bees, so let's get going buddy because you're going to ace that make up quiz tomorrow!"

"Whatever you say Hales…" Nathan said, staring at the side of his new i girlfriend /i , just admiring her beauty as she looked down at the biology book and began to tutor him.

As always, hope you enjoyed! Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad. Please leave reviews, they make me happy and are motivational :


	10. I wanted to make it go away

Chapter 10: I wanted to make it go away…

It has been two days since Nathan and Haley started going out, and neither of them had a care in the world. Actually, they did, but it was unspoken of. Haley had yet to tell Lucas about them. Nathan didn't really care, because at least he was finally with Haley, but he just wished he could go public about it. Haley was ihis girlfriend/i and he wanted everyone to know. He wasn't fazed by the standards of his peers anymore; he could honestly care less. Haley was the same way for the most part, except she did care about one person in particular. Yep, you guessed it… Lucas. It's not that she didn't want to tell him, because she wanted to go public about her relationship just as much as Nathan, she just was afraid of how he was going to react. I mean, yes him and Nathan no longer hate each other, but is he really past all of that?

When Haley got home from school that day she decided it was time to finally tell Lucas. Nathan was supposed to take her on their first official date that night, so she wanted Lucas to know before that happened. After placing her backpack on the kitchen table, she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. Haley climbed onto her bed, leaned her back against the headboard while placing her pillow on her lap and took a deep breath in. Then, she dialed the familiar numbers of her best friend, Lucas Scott. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucas!" Haley chirped into the phone.

"Who is this?" he replied jokingly.

"Now, please don't tell me you could forget your bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"Oh, you mean the best friend who has been avoiding me for the past two or three days," Lucas stated, half jokingly, half serious. Haley couldn't really tell which.

"Luke, that was a little uncalled for! I've been busy with stuff at the tutoring center ("also known as Nathan Scott" she thought to herself), but that's why I'm calling you," Haley stated looking at her watch. It was 4:30, Nathan was coming at 7:00, she still had time for Lucas to come over. "You wouldn't want to come over and spend some quality time with little old me would ya?"

"I don't know. I might have to check my little black book. I've got a pretty busy schedule. You know, I'm Lucas Scott basketball player and apparently a 'reunited part of Scoe' as Tim called it. I'm pretty much a Tree Hill celebrity, but I guess I can make some room in my schedule for little miss Haley James."

"Oh Lucas, your too kind. Be here in five okay?"

"I'll have my chauffeur drive me over."

"Keep dreamin' buddy. See you soon," Haley said giggling as she hung up the phone. She had forgotten how much fun she and Lucas used to have back when it was just she and him against the world. Then Nathan and his crew came into the picture, and they all turned into Lucas' crew, and then Haley was just his tag along best friend. She didn't care though; Lucas always put her before the guys. Then the summer happened, until the latter half, that was a mess, and now… well now Lucas and Nathan are kind of friends, and Haley is Nathan's girlfriend. Who woulda thought? Haley had a pretty big suspicion Lucas wouldn't, but the cat's going to be out of the bag in a few minutes anyway so she supposed she'd find out then.

After roaming around her house taking deep breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth like they showed her during yoga in gym class, Lucas finally arrived and Haley answered the door… still nervous. "Damn yoga breathing," she thought to herself, "so much for having my nerves calm!"

"Hey," he said with his little broody smile as he entered her living room.

"What Lucas? No chauffeur?" Haley joked.

"Alright so maybe I was just being cocky before."

"Just a smidge but I'll forgive you. I'm just happy to finally be spending some quality time with you buddy. I've been lacking on my daily dosage of Lucas."

"Me too, Hales. Me too," Lucas replied honestly. He was not liking their distancing lately and he hoped it would end shortly and they could go back to normal. He didn't even know why they'd been on such weird terms lately anyway.

"So…." Haley said awkwardly. "Any chance you want some ice cream?"

"How could I resist!" Lucas replied, leading the way to the kitchen. They made sundaes and just chatted about random stuff like Haley claiming to be attacked by a flock of pigeons and Lucas being hit on by none other than Brooke Davis.

"Brooke Davis! Are you serious?" Haley replied a bit shocked.

"The one and only. Apparently she wants my bod," Lucas said laughing. He was a humble kid, and didn't really understand why the girls flocked to him. "It wouldn't work out anyway. I'm too broody, she's to cheery, and I've got my eye on a certain someone."

"Someone like say, Peyton?" Haley stated cautiously. They had never really talked about what happened between the two; all she knew was that they didn't really have a chance.

"Possibly," Lucas stated. "But I'm going to have to try real hard to win her back. She's a stubborn one, and not exactly the most understanding even after you wait with her in a hospital last all night."

"So I'm guessing your problems with her date back to the infamous night last summer?"

"Right. See, there's a reason they call you tutor girl," Lucas kidded.

"Speaking of…" Haley said. "You obviously I know I tutor Nathan, and we talk sometimes so I was wondering… are you guys friends or like, what?"

"I wouldn't say friends. We're not enemies, but it's not like we're how we used to be. Nathan apologized yeah, but it's just weird. I can't just go back to being friends after months of silence and hate. But he's growing on me. We haven't really talked since he apologized to me."

"Oh," Haley said. She'd hoped him and Nathan would have been on better terms by now so it wasn't as awkward for what she was about to do. "Look Lucas, I have a confession."

"Spill Hales. You know you can tell me anything."

"Alright. You're probably not going to like this. Actually, I know you're not going to like this considering the situation, and your stubbornness, and the obvious wounds that have still yet to heal and…"

"Hales your babbling."

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, me and Nathan, our relationship isn't just me being his tutor."

"What, you like friends with the guy?"

"Well, not exactly. More like, uh. Girlfriend." Haley watched the shock swarm over Lucas' face. Never in a million years would he have thought his sweet, innocent, little Haley would be dating Nathan Scott, well-known jerk and known for his err, how do you say… lack of innocence if you catch my drift.

"You, Haley James and Nathan. Nathan… Scott?"

"Uh huh." Lucas couldn't help but start to smirk at this insanity. She had to be joking, Haley and Nathan Scott? He couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucas stop laughing, I'm being serious."

"Haley please tell me I'm on Punk'd or something. See I told you I was a celebrity! Where are the cameras? Where's Ashton?"

"Lucas stop it. I mean it. I know Nathan and I are not exactly the most conventional couple but we are. You're not on Punk'd, it's not April Fool's, and I'm not joking. I'm dating Nathan… have been for two whole days."

"Wait. Your serious?"

"Duh, that's what I've been trying to tell you if you would stop laughing and listen."

"Geez Hales. Never thought I'd see the day where you dated Nathan Scott. I didn't even think you'd befriend the guy. I mean, I used to hang with him, but it's not like he's the nicest guy in the world."

"For you information Lucas, he's not half as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Sure he has ass-y tendencies, but he's changed. Since I've been tutoring him we've gotten to know each other better. I understand him, and he claims to want to be a better person."

"That's sweet Hales, really sweet," Lucas said sarcastically, unable to understand how he should assess his current situation. Nathan and Haley are going out. They've being going out for two days…. Wait a second.

"Hold on. You said before you've been going out for two days. Which means you've been keeping this from me, because I've seen you and Nathan in school, we have classes together and you didn't even glance at one another. Were you hiding from me?"

"Well, uh, yeah," Haley said as she saw the hurt grow in Lucas' eyes. "I didn't know how you'd react. I mean, you and Nathan aren't exactly buddy-buddy. You used to be, but not anymore; and up until last week you hated him."

"Hales…" Lucas began to say, beginning to get mad. "I don't know what hurts more: you hiding this from me, or you not trusting me to be happy for you. Well, congratulations, I'm happy for you. Go have fun with freakin' Nathan because I obviously won't support you."

"Lucas…" Haley started, but was cut off by Lucas.

"Save it. I guess I know what's been making us become a little distanced lately. I just thought we were closer. Like you could tell me anything. I guess I was wrong," Lucas stated as he strode to the front door opening it and running down her front path. He couldn't help but bump shoulders with someone. He didn't have to look up he knew who it was.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled as she finally reached the door, but was startled with what she was greeted with. Standing before her was Nathan Scott in his khaki shorts and black collard shirt with a bouquet of purple flowers in his hand. Haley couldn't help but sigh. Not only did he look amazing, but he had also brought her flowers. This was definitely a side of Nathan she had never seen before, but she liked it. She continued to stare at him, completely forgetting about the angered Lucas. He however was not looking at her; he was looking at the blonde boy walking down the street in a huff. He finally turned toward Haley, looking her in the eyes stating, "I'm guessing you talk to him."

"Yes. Can't say he took it well. He's not so much mad at me and you, rather than just me for not telling him sooner. But hey, he'll get over it. I'll talk to him when things cool down. You look nice by the way." Haley said, realizing she wasn't even ready. She'd gotten so caught up with Lucas she didn't realize it was already 6:00. She was still in her school clothes, which consisted of black comfy pants and a Tree Hill High Raven's Basketball shirt, compliments of Lucas, with her hair up in a messy bun. She hadn't even managed to take her lucky pencil out from her tresses. "I however, don't look so nice."

"You're right you don't look nice," Nathan said, seeing the shock register to Haley's face.

"Uh, thanks Nathan," she replied sarcastically.

"You don't look nice, because you look gorgeous. Better than nice." Haley couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Nathan… how can you say that? I'm wearing what could be easily mistaken as someone's gym clothes."

"I don't care Haley. You could be dressed in rags or baggy overalls and I still wouldn't. You're beautiful in whatever."

"Thank you Nathan, but I should really change, you look so nice, I don't want to look trashy. And P.S. I have a pair of overalls and they rock!"

Nathan laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, sending chills down Haley's spine. "Look Haley, you don't have to change, but if you'd feel more comfortable in a different outfit then go change, and take you time. I'll be waiting."

"Good, cause I would have changed either way. Besides, I'll only be like five. Promise!"

"Take however long you want, but can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure Nate."

"Keep the basketball shirt on. It's kind of sexy seeing your wear Ravens clothing. Let's me show off that your imy Haley/i."

"Anything for you," she giggled. Several minutes later she reappeared wearing jeans and a blue cotton jacket with her THHS Raven's shirt underneath the bottom.

"Looking good James," Nathan stated as she descended the stairs. "By the way, these are for you," he added, handing her the bouquet. Haley smiled and quickly put them in a vase.

"You ready?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes!" Haley chirped, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door to the car. Haley was not going to believe what he had in store for her. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty though as they entered his car, Lucas had looked pretty mad before and he hadn't even asked what was wrong. He wouldn't let that ruin this night though. He wanted to show Haley he cared, how he was changing, and how Haley helped him do that. Lucas could wait. They were about to have their first date and nothing was going to come in their way… or so he hoped.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be their first date and Nathan does something really special. Expect some drama at the tail end of next chapter though to setup a few upcoming chapters. Hint: Tim's back in action! Anyway, as always… Leave the good, the bad, the happy, and the sad! Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	11. I wanted to hold you

bChapter 11: I wanted to hold you…/b

i"It's a surprise," Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door to the car. Haley was not going to believe what he had in store for her. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty though as they entered his car, Lucas had looked pretty mad before and he hadn't even asked what was wrong. He wouldn't let that ruin this night though. He wanted to show Haley he cared, how he was changing, and how Haley helped him do that. Lucas could wait. They were about to have their first date and nothing was going to come in their way… or so he hoped./i

Upon entering the car, Haley saw Nathan reach backward and grab something. Curios she turned to him, questioning, "What do ya go there?"

"A bandana," he replied nonchalantly.

"Okay… what are we doing joining a gang tonight?" Haley kidded.

"No, it's to put over your eyes as a blindfold. I said where we're going is a surprise and I want to keep it that way. It's not a long ride, I promise, just let me tie the bandana around your head," Nathan stated, reached across the car as Haley placed the bandanna around her head. After he finished tying Haley turned to face the front of the car as Nathan began backing out of her driveway.

"Your not going to like, kill me and then throw me in a ditch or something are you?"

"No Haley, I normally do that after the first date if I decide I don't like someone." Seeing the shock on her face, he continued. "Just kidding. The blindfold's just to make sure you can't see so it'll be a surprise. I mean, where we're going is very familiar to you."

"Is it Karen's? Cause that would be a bad idea right about now. Lucas is mad at me."

"No, it's not Karen's, but about that. I saw him storming off…"

"It's nothing we need to worry about right now. Let's just stay off the topic of Lucas for a night."

"Fine by me. Oh, by the way we're here!" Nathan exclaimed, however he saw Haley about to take off her blindfold. "No not yet! I'll walk you inside. Keep the blindfold on."

With that, Nathan walked around the car and let Haley out, then gently took her hand in his and placed his other hand securely on her elbow to guide her. He brought her through the first set of doors and down the hallway. Haley was anxious to see where she was going. The hallway they were walking in seemed to go on forever, and the clacking of her Birkenstock clogs against the tile floor didn't help to ease her nervousness either. She heard another door open and Nathan urged her through another door.

"Okay. We're here, let me help you take that blindfold off, but close your eyes still," Nathan stated as he went behind Haley and untied the not. She kept her eyes tightly sealed until she felt Nathan's breath tickle the side of her neck near her ear. "You can open your eyes now," he whispered.

Haley could not believe the site in front of her, and how Nathan was about to pull this off. Here she was standing in the tutoring center, and right in front of her was the table— her and Nathan's tutoring table, covered with a red-checkered tablecloth. On top of that there were two plates, utensils, a picnic basket, and two lit candles. "Oh, Nathan…"

"See Haley, I told you that you didn't have to change. It's just me and you," he said as he guided her into a chair and then took a seat in the one across from her.

"Nathan, this is beautiful. I would have never expected this to be the spot I had my first… I mean our first date," Haley replied.

"Wait, Hales… is this your first date?"

"Well, uh yeah," she replied, getting embarrassed. "I know. It's embarrassing. I'm seventeen and haven't been on a date yet."

"Haley, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually like that this is your first date. It's makes it more special. Besides, you can consider this my first date too. I'm the new and improved Nathan… starting this all on a clean slate."

"Thank you Nathan. But question, how in the world did you do all this?" she said, giggling from both nervousness and joy.

"Well, you see this girl told me I should mend some fences with this kid Mouth, and it turns out his dad is the head janitor here. So, I decided to ask him to help me out, and he got a hold of his dad's keys for me."

"Seems like that girl's pretty wise."

"Ehh, she's alright," Nathan kidded, looking at her from across the table with his famous "Scott" grin, causing her to look down and blush.

"Whatever. So tell me Mr. Scott, what's on the menu tonight."

"Good question let's see we have…" Nathan stated as he went into the picnic basket, grabbed a piece of people and started rambling off a bunch of words Haley did not recognize but sounded French.

"Uh Nathan, I don't know about you, but I take Spanish and I have never in my life heard any of those words before."

"Me either. I actually started to make some of the words up cause I couldn't read them. I have a feeling our order got mixed up cause there is only one word I understand on this list and I definitely did not order that."

"Oh and what is that?" Haley inquired.

"Escargot."

"Oh boy," Haley said giggling, "I definitely hope they mixed up the order."

"Hang on a sec let me call them," Nathan said as he got out his phone and called the restaurant. Prior to picking up Haley he had ordered food from a little French place in town his parents always raved about. He ended his call then turned back to Haley. "Yeah, it looks like we had our order mixed up with someone else's. They're sending someone over to the school now to switch the orders, I gave them my number and they're going to call when they get here."

"That's fine," Haley stated, butterflies developing in her stomach. She had hoped they'd be eating soon so she could push aside that feeling she'd gotten once Nathan took off her blindfold. That feeling like she just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. Her and Nathan had yet to share their first kiss. I mean, they've kissed on the cheek, the forehead, but never the lips. In fact, Haley had never even been kissed on the lips before, but she knew she wanted Nathan to do that. When she opened her eyes and saw she was in the tutoring center, and the way he'd set up itheir/i table, her mind couldn't help flowing to that one day in the tutoring center when they'd almost kiss. They'd come so close, then Nathan called her "Hales" and that kiss went out the door. However, this time in the tutoring center was different. They were together, and Haley was determined to get her kiss, nothing would stop her. She needed to feel his lips, and she needed to feel them tonight.

Nathan looked at Haley, she seemed to be thinking pretty contently about something. He couldn't help but smile. Here, in front of him, at this very moment, was Haley James. Sweet, innocent Haley James, sitting there in a Raven's basketball t-shirt, which Nathan thought was sexy as hell, was just staring into space, oblivious of the feelings she was creating inside of him. What Nathan wouldn't do at that very moment to just get up, pull Haley out of her chair, and wrap her into his arms. What he would give to kiss her; feel her lips on his, needing him and wanting him just as he did her. He was ripped from his thoughts however as he felt a vibration in his pants and pulled out his phone. He looked to see who it was and the screen read "Tim." Nathan debated on opening it, but didn't really feel like interrupting the silence between him and Haley. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comforting one; one that left them to their thoughts, which presumably were about one another. However, as soon as Nathan put his phone back in his pocket he heard Haley's stomach rumble.

"Hales, I'm sorry this is taking so long. You must be starving."

'It's okay Nathan, really," she stated. She was beginning to get uneasy. Not only was she hungry for food, but Nathan's lips. She wanted to be kissed. She wanted Nathan to kiss her. She looked over at Nathan and their eyes locked. She could see his eyes flicked with passion causing her to look down and blush as he continued to stare at her, smiling has he tried to hold back a smirk. He was about to say something when he heard the door open, causing both his and Haley's head to turn.

"What the hell is this?" the person voiced, looking at the set up in front of him.

"Tim, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked getting annoyed.

"I'm delivering what I'm guessing is your order. I phoned the number my boss gave me when I got here, but no one picked up, so I walked around the school until I found a room with light."

"Oh, well this is ours. Thanks, but you can go now," Nathan stated uneasily.

"Hang on a sec. What exactly is this?" Tim stated, eying Haley who was looking down at the ground, and then turning back to Nathan. "This isn't a date is it?"

"What if it is?" Nathan retorted.

"Well then I'd ask why you're slumming," Tim snickered.

"Tim, I would shut up and get out of here if you know what is best for you," Nathan said getting to his feet.

"So this is a date?"

"Yes Dim. This is a date. I'm on a date with Haley, imy girlfriend/i, and if you so much as say a word that is negative about her, then I'll beat your scrawny ass."

"Whatever man," Tim replied, obviously feeling threatened, as he shoved the box of food into Nathan as he approached, then turned to leave the room. "By the way, nice set up. Didn't know you were such a pansy."

"I swear Tim, if I didn't have food in my hands," Nathan yelled to a retreating Tim, then turned to Haley who was on her feet. He was about to walk over and put the food on the table but was stopped when he saw a smiling Haley run over to him and tackle him, sending him to the ground with Haley landing on top of him and causing the food to fly out of the box everywhere. Haley saw Nathan's instincts telling him to try and clean up the fallen food as his hands began to reach out, but instead of letting them finish their task Haley grabbed them, intertwining their fingers, and then placed their hands over his head. She sat up a little bit from her straddling position over Nathan and looked deep into his eyes. She could see the shock and passion forming within him.

As Nathan gazed at her, he couldn't help but be turned on by Haley's "take charge" attitude. The only time he had seen her like this was when she was really passionate about something, which was of course when she was tutoring, but he could see that she obviously had the same attitude toward love. Love? This couldn't be love. They'd only just began dating… or could it be… love.

Either way Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts as Haley leaned down and gave his lips the most innocent of kisses. It was barely a kiss even, more like the brushing of lips. Nathan could tell she was nervous and unsure of how he would react, but he needed to show her there was no need to be nervous, because right now was probably one of the most perfect moments ever. As she began to sit back up, Nathan unclasped their hands and reached up to her, looking her straight in the eyes, then lifted his head to kiss her in one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever experienced. There was so much want, need, lust, care, and even love, though neither would admit to that yet, inside their kiss that it was an explosive rush running through their bodies. When the kiss ended, Haley sat up and let out a little sigh and bit her bottom lip. Nathan gazed up at her, just admiring her beauty but noticing her uneasiness.

"Wow," he muttered.

"Oh, God. Was I that bad?" Haley squealed.

"Are you kidding me Hales? That was the best kiss I've ever had!"

"Nathan, you don't have to say that," she stated.

"I know, but it's the truth. A kiss has never made me feel like that before."

Haley blushed at his words, "Good, I'm glad. Cause that kiss took my breath away."

"Hales I love…" Nathan began to say, but then stopped himself. You've only been dating a couple days! You can't love her iyet/i he thought to himself. "I love… food."

"You love food?" She said confused, that was a tad out of the blue. "Good to know Nathan. Speaking of, we should probably clean this up."

"Yeah, looks like we're going to need to get a third dinner tonight too," he said laughing.

"I guess so. Sorry for tackling you. I wasn't thinking. It's just, I don't know what came over me. No one has stood up for me or defended me like you did to Tim."

"Tim's a jerk, he needed to be put in his place, and I was not about to let him make his feeble comments about imy Haley/i," as his gaze went to the Haley, who was now off of him and standing, as she bit her lip and became three shades more red. "Besides, I liked the "take charge" kind of attitude that came over you. It was very sexy," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nathan… stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Haley said as she picked up the spilt food, Nathan still laying on the floor.

"Fine, but under one condition."

"Alright, what is it?" Haley inquired as Nathan got to his feet.

"Kiss me again," he said as he grabbed her elbows and pulled her close to him, giving her yet another earth-shattering kiss as the plates she has just picked up off the floor went crashing back down.

a/n: Hope you liked this chapter… major Naleyness in it lol! And they finally kissed! Now, expect to see some more of Tim, because Nathan is getting sick of his antics and is about to set him straight… on a number of things (think the summer), and he might need some help… (think brotherly bonding lol). I hope you're liking my story so far! Please leave reviews, they really mean a lot! Now, as always, leave the good, the bad the happy, the sad.


	12. I wanted to know you

Sorry it too so long to update! Here is Chapter 12 though.. ENJOY!

bChapter 12: I Wanted To Know You /b

It had been a week since Nathan and Haley had started officially dating and all was well. Actually, mostly everything was going well. Some kids at school hadn't exactly been gracious in accepting their relationship, but it was growing on them, and Haley was a little upset because Lucas kept giving her the cold shoulder. Of course however, Haley was a James, meaning she was stubborn, and she felt she did nothing wrong; therefore, she had nothing to apologize for. It was up to Lucas to approach her. I mean, he was the one who had overreacted… right?

Nathan and Haley were up in her room for their what now became daily, tutoring session. Haley was lying on her bed trying to study for a history test, while Nathan was sitting at the desk taking a practice quiz. He turned around to tell Haley he was done, but then decided to wait a bit and just watch her. "God, she's beautiful," he thought to himself.

He looked at the girl in front of him, oblivious to her admirer, just lying there in a worn pair of jeans and a cotton tank. Her hair was up in her usually messy bun with little wisps of hair framing her face. Nathan couldn't help but sigh and thank whoever or whatever in this universe brought this girl into his universe. He was so lucky to have Haley… ihis Haley/i. His attention now however, was drawn to her face. He watched as the skin between her eyebrows furrow as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil and concentrated on what was in front of her. That's one of the things Nathan loved most about Haley. Her determination and extreme concentration whenever she did something; not just something that was important to her, but anything. He however, couldn't help but think that the concerned look on her face, which bordered on looking stressful, was not just coming from the work in front of her.

"Hey Hales," he said, causing her to snap her head out of whatever thoughts she was engrossed in.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"What, yeah I'm fine. Are you done with you quiz?" she questioned, oblivious to the fact that he had just been admiring her for the past five minutes.

"Yep, here it is," Nathan replied while walking over to her bed. She scooted over a bit, and he sat down next to her, their backs against her headboard. He handed her his quiz and then put one arm around her as Haley leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She began checking his quiz, sighing every now and again, as she had been all throughout their tutoring session, as Nathan looked down at her, wondering what was bothering her.

"Haley are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Nathan, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem a little stressed and you keep letting out these little tiny sighs which I of course find cute, but know that something is obviously bothering you."

"It's kind of a weird subject to talk to you about but yeah there is something bothering me."

"Haley, you can tell me anything. No matter how weird, I can help you. Protect you."

"Well, it's just. It's Lucas. He hasn't spoken to me since that night you saw him run off from my house before our date. I mean, we got in a fight, but he started it. I did nothing wrong. I don't want to just cave in and apologize for nothing. I'm just waiting for him to come talk to me but all I keep getting is the cold shoulder."

"Hales, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Lucas can be so stubborn," Haley said as Nathan stifled a cough and chuckled. "And what is so funny Mr. Scott?"

"Well, it's just that you can be a little stubborn yourself missy."

"Yeah, well… so what! Lucas was in the wrong this time. I tried to tell him about us, he flipped out, ran out of my house and barely let me explain myself."

"Wait, all this is over us?" Nathan said concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I thought you knew that?"

"I knew you guys fought as I was coming to get you, but I didn't realize it was specifically about me and you… us."

"Whatever, Nathan. It's okay. He'll eventually get over it and start talking to me again. He should just be glad I'm a forgiving person. I just hope he does it sometime soon. I miss him. He's my best friend."

"I know that Hales. That's why it's not okay. You need your best friend."

"Nathan, I know. He'll come back soon. I just… I wish he would be more accepting of us. It's not like he's never done anything I wasn't exactly the biggest fan of. I still supported him though. Actually, befriending you was one of those things," Haley said giggling at herself.

"Ouch, that hurts Hales."

"Aww Nate, that was before I knew you! You're a changed man now." Haley exclaimed, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Hales. But hey! I just remembered I have to go do something. Want to meet up for dinner tonight?" He said as he got up of the bed and started putting his jacket on.

"Sure, how about Lafferty's Pizza at seven?"

"See you there hot stuff."

"Nathan!" Haley giggled as she jumped up and punched his arm. He laughed with her but then grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nice long hug. He looked down at Haley who was snuggling into his chest and gave her a peck on the forehead. Then she looked up at him and he titled her chin so they could share a short, yet passion filled kiss.

"See you at seven Hales," he said as he walked out of the room.

Haley looked out of the window until he was in his car and driving off down the road. Then she turned and made a giant leap into her toss pillow filled bed, grabbed the pillow Nathan had just been leaning on and hugged it to her chest. She let out a big sigh and then giggled nervously. It was there that she was left with her thoughts until seven o'clock rolled around. She couldn't help but wonder what had made Nathan leave so abruptly, but this thought was swiftly brushed to the back of her mind as the scent of Nathan's cologne wafted up from the pillow to her nose. She was falling in love… fast. And she had never felt this good in ages. She of course, had Nathan to thank for both of these things.

UP NEXT: Where's Nathan?

There you go! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Life's been uber busy, but it's calming down now so hopefully I'll update more frequently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it had some Naley cuteness and filled you in on the aftermath of the Laley fight. Next chapter should be up within the next couple days. At least, that's what I hope for. Please leave reviews… they really mean a lot. Your encouragement or criticism or suggestions are always welcome! Alright, I'm off. Leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad!


	13. I Wanted to Make Your EverythingAlright

TO MY READERS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT! KEEP THEM COMING : ) THEY REALLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY!

Chapter 13: I Wanted To Make Your Everything… Alright.

After pulling out of Haley's driveway, Nathan had decided to put his newly reconciled relationship with Lucas to good use. He needed to talk to him and have him make things better with Haley. She was really hurting and Nathan hated seeing her like that. He drove past Lucas' house but no one was home so he made his way to the river court. Sure enough there Lucas was by himself shooting hoops. "Some things never change," Nathan thought to himself. He got out of the car and made his way to the court.

"Luke!" He exclaimed, but Lucas didn't turn around.

"Luke!" He tried again, but still Lucas kept right on shooting. Finally, he just took the initiative and tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"What the –" Lucas started. "Oh hey," he said pulling his iPod out of his ears.

"Dude, I've been calling your name."

"Sorry man, I should probably not listen to my iPod so loud. Anyway, what are you doing here? I already forgave you man."

"I know that. I'm actually here looking for forgiveness, but not for me this time."

"Oh. Haley?"

"You got it," Nathan said letting out a little laugh.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. She hasn't even attempted to apologize. Some friend."

"Did you ever think that she's not the person at fault?" Nathan inquired.

"Um, she went behind my back and purposely hid the fact that she was with you. How can you have the nerve to come here and tell me I'm the one at fault?"

"Look Lucas, I'm not trying to wedge myself in the middle of this, but did you ever think she was doing that to protect you? I mean, me and Haley have been feeling something for a while now. We've just both been hiding it for a while. Not just from everyone else, but ourselves too. Then it just kind of eventually happened, but do you know why we got off to a rocky start? Because of you."

"What do you mean Nathan? I never said anything to Hales about you guys being together."

"What I mean is that Haley really takes what you think to heart. She knew you hated me so she refused to do anything but tutor. Then I finally apologized to you and Haley let me in. That made me so happy and I couldn't wait to tell everyone, but she told me not to. Want to know why?"

"I guess so, but I have a feeling I'm going to feel horrible."

"She told me not to tell anyone because she wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else. She wanted you to be okay with me and her being together before anything major happened because she cares about you. You're her best friend after all."

"Wow, I feel like a jackass," Lucas replied.

"No offense man, but you should. She invited you over to tell you about us and get your support but instead you blew up in her face. She didn't mean to keep this from you, but honestly man we'd only been dating two days and Haley just never had a chance to see you until then."

"Yeah…" Lucas said, feeling worse by the second.

"Now, I know you're mad, but you need to talk to her. Haley's pretty miserable. She tries her best to hide it but I can tell. She really wants to make things right with you, but we both know Haley, she's a James, and she's just too stubborn to go to you because she doesn't feel she did anything wrong."

"Yeah, and she's right. I never really thought about the whole situation before. She shouldn't have to apologize, I'm the one who was a jerk. I mean, I don't know. It's just… you and Haley… together. It's weird. We've just become, kind-of friends I'd guess you'd say, and Haley, well let's just say I'd never picture her with a guy like you."

"Uh, thanks I guess. But you know, I'm not like how I used to be. I know when we were friends I acted like an obnoxious hot shot all the time, but I don't know. I'm not that guy anymore and Haley did that to me. So now I'm returning the favor. You need to go talk to her and make everything better. She needs her best friend in her life. I know it's only been a week, but honestly have you ever spent that much time apart?"

"Well, just that one week last summer when…" Lucas began to say.

"Oh. Right," Nathan said coughing a little. "Let's just keep that week in the past from now on, okay? I'm not proud of that."

"I know Nate. And I can see you're trying really hard with Haley. I know I didn't exactly react to Haley in the most mature way, but I just want you to know that I'm okay with your relationship. I've been a jerk so far, but really I support you guys."

"Thanks Luke. It means a lot, but honestly, I'm not so sure I'm the one you should be telling this to."

"Right. Haley." Lucas stated.

"So listen, I told Haley I would meet her at Lafferty Pizza tonight for dinner, but how about you take my place?"

"Uh, yeah thanks man. What time?"

"Seven o'clock. And Luke? If you hurt her again, I'll have to hurt you."

"The same goes to you too Nathan. I am her overprotective best friend after all," Lucas said laughing.

"Right man. We'll here," Nathan said, handing a piece of paper to Lucas, "just give this to Haley when you see her and tell her to call me afterward."

"Alright, I've got to go it's already 6:45. Thanks Nathan. You're really doing a great job with Haley."

"Thanks Luke, bye," he stated as we walked over to his car and drove off. Meanwhile, Lucas walked in the opposite direction to town in order to meet Haley. "God, why have a been such a jerk?" He thought to himself. Lucas approached Lafferty's Pizza and there was Haley sitting in the corner booth. As he approached the table, Haley noticed his footsteps and looked up.

"Lucas?" Haley said in shock.

"Hey Hales, I've missed you buddy."

"Me too, but uh, I'm meeting Nathan here."

"No you're not. Here," he said, handing Haley the note Nathan had sent.

iHey Hales,

So, I couldn't see you moping around for any longer. I went to talk to Lucas after our tutoring session. Sorry to skip out of our dinner date, but I want you and Lucas to talk. Like I said before, you need your best friend… and your boyfriend. Have a good time! And don't be mad at me. I had to talk to Lucas cause I knew you couldn't. Enjoy your meal and call me after.

Love, Nathan./I

Haley sighed as she read his letter. Nathan never ceased to amaze her. She couldn't help but linger on the signature… ib Love/b, Nathan/i. However, she turned her attention to Lucas who was now sitting across with her. They had a lot to talk about, and a lot to explain.

"So…" Haley said trying to break the ice. Lucas looked up with a sincere look in this face. She could tell everything was going to be alright… and once again she had another thing to thank Nathan for.

So there you go, here is another update! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the lack of Naley but I needed to build on some other aspects of this story for later chapters. Thanks for reading, I hope to update sometime soon, hopefully the beginning of the week, but nothing is set in stone.

Please leave reviews, I love them all! As always, leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad!


	14. Our Love is Like The Wind

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They truly mean a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter : ) - Katie

bChapter 14: Our Love is Like the Wind…b

It was the next day and Haley couldn't wait to thank Nathan. Of course, she was a little upset that he had to push Lucas to help her, but she loved his intentions. Love? No, Haley couldn't be thinking of love. Or could she? Okay, she liked his intentions. Yeah, definitely like not love. Right? God, Haley didn't know anymore.

She walked down the hallway searching for Nathan before first period, the whole time her mind was racing about her feelings for him. Could she been in love with him? No, she couldn't. They'd only been "together" for two weeks, but of course there was all of the flirting going on before then. But honestly, what does time have to do with anything, she thought to herself. I mean, if you feel the butterflies when your other half is around and when he's not you do when you think about him, which of course, is always… then what does how long you've been dating matter? Just as she spotted Nathan down the hallway Haley felt the butterflies that had already been fluttering in her stomach intensify. And it was in that moment that she knew this was full-fledged love. It was an over the hedge, out of the park, World Series kinda love, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. However there was one thing that kept nagging at her… she wasn't so sure if Nathan felt the same way. She couldn't be left to her thoughts anymore though because a very smiley Nathan flashed her his signature smirk and made his way over to her.

"Hey Hales," he said with a little more pep than normal.

"Hello Nathan," she said trying not to smile. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to thank him for what he did for her and Lucas. Haley James however, had other plans. She didn't want to give him the benefit of being right just quite yet.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me? You know, anything," he said, his smirk still wide.

"Well if you're insinuating your quote-unquote helping of me and Lucas than you're out of luck because you just made it worse. We're still not friends! He got all made and told me I shouldn't have you fighting my battles for me."

"Wait? What? Bastard. But, he said he'd apologize and…"

"Oh, Nathan you're too easy, and apparently forgetful. Because honestly, if you didn't drive me to school, who do you think did?"

"Lucas."

"Bingo! I was just having a little fun with you. So anyway, I feel like I'm forgetting something…" she said jokingly.

"Hmm… maybe a thank you?" he said smirking.

"Ah, yes," she said bringing her body closer to his and stepping up on her tiptoes so their lips were but inches apart. "Thank you very much Mr. Scott." She continued giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"So, I'm thinking you and Lucas should fight more often so I can reap the benefits of bringing you two back together," he joked.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed, smacking him in his six-pack.

"What? I'm just saying…" Nathan began.

"Haha, very funny Scott," Haley replied. "So anyway, tonight, want to come over? I have something I want to show you. It's a thank you present I guess."

"Of course," Nathan replied, "just give me a time."

"Seven," she stated. "And dress casual."

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan answered simultaneously with the bell for first period. "Walk you to class?"

"It would be your pleasure," Haley joked back as Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Yep, this is definitely love," she stated under her breath.

"What was that?" Nathan said, thinking Haley said something to him.

"Uh," Haley said trying to think of something to say, "Nothing, I was just noting that this is definitely a new rug. See in front of those doors…"

"Uh, yeah. I really couldn't tell ya. You're weird sometimes ya know that? But that's what I lo… like about you." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead as the continued down the hallway. He couldn't help but notice the fact he couldn't make himself say love. He wanted to, but it was too soon for all that? Wasn't it…

That night Haley was up in her room getting ready for Nathan's arrival. She had changed into a pair of jeans and was wearing a light blue halter-top wanting to look nice, yet at the same time keep comfy. She was getting her purse together when she heard the doorbell ring causing her to grab her bag and run downstairs. As she opened the door Nathan was taken aback. Man is my girlfriend hot, he thought to himself as he tried to take his eyes off her. That attempt of course was unsuccessful. That is, until Haley cleared her throat.

"Oh uh… Haley you look really nice, but aren't you a little dressed up for hanging around the house?"

"Nathan my dear, did you really think we were going to sit around my house all night? If you did, then you were terribly mistaken. I told you I wanted to show you something. Now, let's hop to it! It's a surprise!"

"Whatever you say Hales… so where are we going?"

"Nathan, I know you need tutoring but do you honestly not know the meaning of surprise," Haley kidded.

"Ouch, Hales. Ouch," Nathan said, trying his best to keep a straight face. "I think I need medical attention for that burn you just gave me."

"Let me kiss your booboo," Haley joked giving him a peck on his lips. "But let's get going!" She exclaimed as she made her way down the path to the sidewalk. They continued walking until they approached Karen's Café.

"Karen's…" Nathan asked curiously.

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. Did Lucas ever take you to the roof when you guys were like, friends?"

"Nah, we mostly just played video games or basketball. Why are you like… planning on killing me up there or something?"

"Nope, follow me," Haley stated nonchalantly as they made their way past the front room and up the staircase that lead to the roof. She flipped a switch and then pulled the door open.

"Mini golf?"

"Yes! I figured since you helped me with Lucas, I'd give you a little shall we say… 'Laley' pizzazz. I mean, what better way to thank you then show you one of my favorite places. Which Lucas of course helped me make."

"This place is really cool Hales," Nathan replied.

"I know! So here is a ball and club, let me just go get mine. Feel free to start," Haley said as she stifled a giggle. Nathan hit his ball down the first hole and missed getting a hole-in-one. As he continued trying to get the ball into this complicated hole Haley bypassed where the extra clubs were and grabbed one of the milk balloons she had Lucas help her set up. She wasn't sure how Nathan would react, but what the heck— it was all in good fun. She used her instincts and chucked the milk balloon as hard as she could in Nathan's direction.

"What the hell?" Nathan exclaimed as he felt warm liquid stretch across his right shoulder. He looked down to see a white liquid spread at his feet. "Is that… is that milk?"

"Yep," he heard a giggling Haley say. He looked around trying to find her and there she was in a corner laughing her head off. As he watched her he became aware of two things. One, there were numerous balloons strewn throughout the golf course. And two, she definitely had not brought him up here to play golf.

"Two can play that game" he said mischievously as he made his way to the nearest balloon. He threw a balloon across the course at Haley who dodged it and watched the milk splatter on the wall behind her.

"Oh no. This means war Scott!" She cried as she picked up a balloon and flung it in his direction. They continued throwing balloons back and forth getting soaked by the milk from the occasional hit. Nathan was actually pretty amazed at how accurate Haley was in her throws, but this was nothing new. She never ceased to amaze him. After a long bombardment, they both called a truce, trying their best to conceal the final balloon they each had in their hand.

"Truce Haley. Truce," Nathan cried as he picked up a flag from the hole next to him and waved it.

"Okay. Truce for me too," Haley said deviously, her fingers crossed behind her back. They both eased their way towards each other when they were about five feet apart Haley took her last balloon and chucked it at his chest and ran.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed as the balloon saturated his shirt. In retaliation he threw the balloon at Haley watching it splatter in her hair and then ran after her. He was just inching his hands around her waste when he slipped in a puddle of milk, falling to the ground and pulling her down with him; Nathan couldn't help but not the perfect way Haley's body fell into his, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.

There Haley was laying on top of him, the wind knocked out of her just staring into his eyes. She couldn't help but not the intense feeling she was getting in her stomach. It was like a swarm of butterflies trying to break free. This was definitely love. She continued to just stare down at Nathan as he looked up at her, until he broke the silence.

"Seems like gravity has a way with us," he joked. "We always end up falling into each others arms… literally."

ibFLASHBACK/b

"So this is a date?"

"Yes Dim. This is a date. I'm on a date with Haley, _my girlfriend_, and if you so much as say a word that is negative about her, then I'll beat your scrawny ass."

"Whatever man," Tim replied, obviously feeling threatened, as he shoved the box of food into Nathan as he approached, then turned to leave the room. "By the way, nice set up. Didn't know you were such a pansy."

"I swear Tim, if I didn't have food in my hands," Nathan yelled to a retreating Tim, then turned to Haley who was on her feet. He was about to walk over and put the food on the table but was stopped when he saw a smiling Haley run over to him and tackle him, sending him to the ground with Haley landing on top of him and causing the food to fly out of the box everywhere. Haley saw Nathan's instincts telling him to try and clean up the fallen food as his hands began to reach out, but instead of letting them finish their task Haley grabbed them, intertwining their fingers, and then placed their hands over his head. She sat up a little bit from her straddling position over Nathan and looked deep into his eyes. She could see the shock and passion forming within him.

As Nathan gazed at her, he couldn't help but be turned on by Haley's "take charge" attitude. The only time he had seen her like this was when she was really passionate about something, which was of course when she was tutoring, but he could see that she obviously had the same attitude toward love. Love? This couldn't be love. They'd only just began dating… or could it be… love.

Either way Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts as Haley leaned down and gave his lips the most innocent of kisses.

bEND FLASHBACK/b/i

Haley just continued to stare down at him, trying to control her thoughts and feelings. They hadn't been dating a while. She didn't want to scare him away, but it could also bring him closer. Haley didn't know what to do.

Nathan stared up at her. She still hadn't spoken and she seemed to be thinking intently about something. Was she trying to remember what he was insinuating to? Because if that's the case, how could she have forgotten. He felt so much passion, so much… love, in that kiss. Maybe he would just give her a jumpstart.

"Remember, our first da-" he began as a very awkward Haley cut him off.

"Iloveyou," she said quickly as if the words were strung together together as one; her eyes full of lust, passion, hope, and care. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but notice the hint of sorrow and confusion pass through her chocolate eyes.

"What?" he said, making sure he heard her clearly.

"I love you," she said as she abruptly got up from him and began walking towards the door. Nathan watched her walk away with an awestruck look on his face. She… loves… me? He questioned himself. No, she can't. She can't love me because… Nathan stopped his thinking and got up. He needed to talk to Haley; to see what she was feeling.

Meanwhile Haley was making her way down the stairs to the café. It was about ten and Karen had already closed shop so no one was in there. She walked to the back counter and slid down to the floor, a single tear running down her cheek. How could I have been so stupid, she thought to herself as she grabbed her knees and curled in to a ball.

"He obviously doesn't love me. I knew it was too soon…" she said under her breath just as a confused Nathan entered the room.

a/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's a tid bit of a cliffhanger, but that's okay! I'm actually writing the next chapter as we speak cause I have some free time. I'm not really one to do this, but if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter really quickly then I promise to update really soon. Possibly even tonight. I figure the reviews will give me motivation to relieve you from this little "I love you" cliffhanger.

Again, leave the reviews I love receiving them! They're motivational! As always, leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad.


	15. You Can't See It

This chapter is dedicated to Naley L.O.V.E! Hope this makes you feel a little better from your strep throat lol!

And thanks again to all my reviewers!

Chapter 15: You Can't See It…

iFLASHBACK

"He obviously doesn't love me. I knew it was too soon…" she said under her breath just as a confused Nathan entered the room.

END FLASHBACK/i

"Is that what you think?" Nathan said, startling Haley. She thought he'd stayed on the roof or left. "That I don't love you? That it's too soon for me to love you? Because that's what I ithought/i. These feelings just kept coming and I kept saying to myself that this couldn't be love. It was too soon. We've only been dating for a short while, how could I be in love."

"Nathan…" Haley tried to say.

"No wait. Just let me finish," he said as he let out a big sigh. "I thought I couldn't be in love with you, but then I thought about it and I don't really give a damn about how long we've been dating. I just give a damn about these feeling I have for you."

"Nathan…" Haley began again.

"Haley listen. These feelings, I've never felt them before and that scares me. I'm not used to needing someone. I was independent, I didn't need people, people needed me. That was, until you came along and flipped my world upside down. So yeah, I'm not as macho as I was, and I learned I'm a romantic but you know what? I don't care. All I care about is the fact that these feelings I have for you are real. This is not just like, or lust, or some stupid crush. This is love and it scares me. I've been denying it for the past couple week cause just like you, I thought it was too soon, but then I realized it's never too soon to be in love. So if you think I don't love you, then you're wrong. I wouldn't be here spilling my heart out to you if I didn't," he said as he extended his hand to help her up off the floor.

"Nathan…" Haley said, her eyes welled up with tears as she grabbed his hand and entered his embrace.

"And I know you're a big fan of that Orange Beach…"

"Laguna Beach Nathan…" Haley corrected.

"Anyway, it's not like I watch it or anything, but for the record, this is not as Talan says 'L-U-V' love, but L-O-V-E."

"Thanks for the clarification," Haley said giggling. "For the record, I L-O-V-E you too." With that she leaned on her tiptoes as Nathan leaned down and they shared a kiss. And that kiss turned into another, which turned into another, until they were having a full out make out session on the counter. They remained like that for quite sometime, allowing themselves to get lost in each other, but their passion was put to a holt when Nathan accidentally knocked the powdered sugar over onto Haley. The giant cloud spilled all over the side of her face.

"Nathan!" she squealed as she felt the powder hit her cheek.

"Oops," Nathan said as he began to laugh. "Let me help you with that," he said as he took his finger and wiped some off the top of her nose. "Mmm, tasty!"

"Nathan!" Haley giggled yet again. "What am I going to do? I can't go home with powder all over my face. My mom will think I'm even more of a nutcase then I am." She looked at Nathan and then looked over his shoulder and noticed something out the window. It had begun to rain. Actually, it was pouring. "I have an idea," she stated as she grabbed Nathan's hand and brought him outside to the sidewalk.

"Haley what are we doing! It's raining out," he questioned.

"Nathan, haven't you ever danced in the rain? Besides, it'll wash all the powder off my face."

"Haley, do I look like a guy who dances in the rain? Let alone, dance period."

"There's always room for change. Besides, its fun," Haley exclaimed as she began swaying her hips and moving her arms in the air. She loved the rain. There was just something about it that made her worries and cares go away. This was not the first time she'd danced in the rain. She used to do it all the time as a kid and then here mom would yell at her and tell her she would get pneumonia, but her mom wasn't here now. Nathan was.

"Haley, you're going to get pneumonia!" Nathan shouted as he stood in the rain watching her.

"Oh, Nathan quit being such a sissy! You sound like my mother! Now come on ya big baby and dance with me. No one's around to make fun of you and besides, I double dog dare ya."

"Well, I'm never one to pass up a dare," Nathan said as he walked over and grabbed Haley's hand, allowing her to do a couple twirls. They stayed like this for a few minutes just swaying back a forth with each other, Haley doing the occasional twirl.

"You know Nathan, you really are a bad dancer," she said jokingly.

"That's a great way to help my self-esteem Haley. And to think just minutes ago you told me you loved me."

"Oh Nathan, you know I'm only kidding," Haley said a shiver going down her spine. Nathan noticed this and got close to her, placing his hands on her arms and rubbing her to get warm. He was about to suggest they go back home when he got an idea.

"Alright, Haley I've got a question for you…"

"Give it to me Scott."

"Ever make out in the rain?"

"What? No," her eyes filling with lust and shock.

"I double dog dare ya," he said getting a little closer.

"Well, if you insist," Haley replied jumping into Nathan's arms and starting yet another heated make out session. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waste as she looped her legs around his torso. He walked them over to a nearby bench and they sat down. Haley stretched her legs out over his thighs and looked up at him with her chocolate filled eyes. He brought his hands up and cradled her face.

"I love you," he said genuinely.

"I love you too," Haley replied as she began to smile "And about what you said before, I'm glad you give a damn about the feelings you have for me too."

Nathan chuckled and then gave her a short yet passionate kiss. This of course in the heat of the moment, turned into yet again, another make out session. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, not caring that it was pouring or the fact that they would most probably regret it later on. The only problem however, was that they were not the only people enjoying this little "lovefest." Someone was watching. Someone hoping to cause trouble to this fairytale.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's got a lot of Naley cuteness lol. And I'm pretty proud I got this chapter up so soon! I hope again, that you enjoyed it. Leave reviews. The good, the bad, the happy the sad. They really mean a lot!


	16. But You Can Feel It

Chapter 16: … but you can feel it.

The next few weeks had been kind of a whirlwind. Ever since the "I love you's" it seemed like Nathan and Haley were inseparable, with few exceptions like when Nathan had basketball practice and Haley had tutoring. Speaking of, Nathan was getting sick and tired of his dad pressuring him about basketball that it was like Haley was the only person keeping him sane. He'd talk to her the other day about quitting, but in the end decided to keep playing.

iFlashback

Haley was sitting on her bed reading a book when she felt a tap at her window. She looked up to see a tired looking Nathan waiting to come in.

"You know Nathan, I do have a front door," Haley joked as she let him in.

"But Haley, this is so much more 'Romeo and Juliet'-esque. Besides, I'm sure you're parents wouldn't be happy to know I'm here at…" he glanced over at the clock, "10:53 at night."

"They know you're here. And that you've been coming here almost every night this week."

"Oh." Nathan said, looking a bit upset. "But how? I thought I was stealthy about it all."

"Well, one, is that you're not exactly the most quiet about it so that they could confuse you're noise with a cat. Two, I have so many older siblings my parents have like honed in hearing for when people try to sneak in or out of the house. And three, my wall aren't sound proof. It they heard me talking to myself I would probably be in some institution somewhere right now. Four…"

"I get it Hales. Your quite the rambler."

"Yeah, sorry," she said, moving a little closer to give him a hug. "It's not that I don't love you, but, what are you doing here this time?"

"Dad. Again." Nathan replied. "Whitey really needs to make a rule that parents aren't allowed to attend practice. It's humiliating enough when he yells at me constantly about basketball at home, but in front of my teammates its embarrassing."

"Oh Nathan. I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing her hand on his back.

"And it's not even like I'm bad. It's just, here are the words straight from the devil's mouth, 'I'm not living up to the Scott pedigree.'"

"Nathan, don't let him get to you. You're dad is well… an ass."

"I know, that's why I try not to. But it's like after all these years his voice is permanently in my head."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I don't know what to tell you to make it better."

"Just be here for me Hales. You're all I got. You are my family."

"Always Nathan. Always and forever," she giggled.

"Good, cause I'm thinking about quitting basketball."

"Your what?" Haley asked shocked.

"I'm quitting basketball."

"Are you sure Nathan? You love that game! You told me once during tutoring you wanted to make it to the NBA."

"Yeah, I love the game, but I hate the competition. Especially with my dad."

"I know that Nate. But do you really want to give up a game that's been your life since… forever?"

"I don't want to. But I might have to."

"Just think about it first Nathan. And whatever you choose, I'll support you."

End Flashback/i

In addition, Nathan and Lucas had been becoming friends again. Mostly through Haley, but also because they missed their friendship. Nathan entered school that day happily, his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder. This couldn't get any better between them. It was like all was perfect… or at least it was.

Third period came around and Nathan waited in the doorway of a classroom he knew Haley would pass. As soon as he saw her he reached an arm out and pulled her into the classroom as she let out a squeel.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted but was silenced by his kiss. They made out a little, but then Haley pulled back. "No, we can't do this. Not here!" She giggled.

"We just did," Nathan said smirking.

"Nathan…" Haley said blushing.

"Kiss you later!" He replied as he left the classroom, and a very bright Haley. She stayed there for a while, her back against the wall when she heard a commotion in the hallway. She walked out to see the televisions were on, and something was playing on it. She walked closer and saw it was Nathan… and her.

"Oh… my… god," she stated, shocked at what was before her. It was from that night at the café where they danced in the rain.

"Who knew Haley James could dance like that!" One girl spat, as another guy whistled.

"And Nathan, who knew he was so whipped," another jock shouted.

Haley couldn't take it anymore. A moment that had been so personal was now the laughing stock of school. She walked away just as everyone watched Nathan picked her up on screen and take her over to the bench for a make out session.

"Skank!" She head someone yell as she continued walking out of the school, and walking, and walking, until she found herself in her bedroom. She didn't care where Nathan was, or where Lucas was, or where anyone was. She had just been mortified in front of the whole school for reasons she did not know, and all she wanted was to be alone.

She sat on her bed that afternoon and just cried and cried until she fell asleep because she was so tired and had no more tears left to cry. She stayed like that until later on, when she was awoken by the sound of her doorbell. She went downstairs, thinking it might be Nathan but was startled by who she saw.

"Tim…?"

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate you leaving your two-cents for me! As always, leave the good, the bad, the happy, the sad. And I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update ASAP so you can see what unfolds from all this!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for your reviews, they all rock!

bChapter 17/b

Nathan drove to Haley's house after school that day. He tried to find her during the video incident, but he couldn't find her. He figured she had gone home, but couldn't check because he was on truancy patrol for too many cuts. As he turned onto his street, he could have sworn he saw his estranged friend Tim Smith leaving her street. He brushed if off though, because why would Tim be there anyway. He pulled into her driveway and walked up to the door. He continued to ring the doorbell but there was no answer.

Haley had just said goodbye to Tim and was sitting up in her room, her eyes swelled and red. Someone was now ringing her doorbell incessantly and she tried to ignore whoever it was. However, once it became too much she walked downstairs to the door and looked outside. 'Nathan,' she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. As soon as she saw his face she turned around and walked up the stairs, not even giving him a second glance.

"Hales!" Nathan yelled through the door as he watched her retreating figure. "Hales!" She didn't respond so he let himself in the unlocked door. By the time he got upstairs Haley had already locked herself in her room. "Hales… talk to me."

"Go away Nathan," she said harshly through the door.

"Haley, why are you being like this?" He said, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Why am I being like this? Why am iI/i being like this?" She yelled through the door. "I'm being like this because I was just mortified in front of the whole school and your responsible for it!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who wants to dance in the rain! You're the one who pulled us outside. Besides! It was fun, and I don't regret it. Why are you blaming all this on me? It's neither of our faults, we're young and in love!"

"No Nathan. We iwere/i young and in love. That was until I found out we were built on a lie!"

"Haley, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. Where are you getting all these accusations from?"

"Tim."

"Tim?"

"Yeah, he came over after everything happened today unlike my supposedly loving boyfriend."

"Okay… and what did he say?"

ibFlashback/b

"Tim…?" Haley said, opening the door.

"Hey Haley! I'm soooo sorry about what happened today. I came over to see how you were doing."

"Not good. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh Haley, it'll be okay. People will forget about it eventually. That was a horrible thing for someone to do."

"I know. I can't get over it. Everyone thinks I'm some promiscuous girl now. Who would do such a thing!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"Haley. I know this is going to hurt you, but Nathan did it."

"No… I don't believe you. Nathan loves me. He wouldn't."

"But he would. Earlier this year he made a bet with a bunch of the guys on the team that he could make you fall for him. If he won, and had proof of it, then the guys were going to vote him captain of the basketball team next year instead of Lucas. He told a bunch of the guys you guys were going on a date that night and that he was planning on saying 'I Love You' and had them follow you guys to get what happened on tape. I'm sorry."

"I… I…" Haley tried to get out a sentence, but she was now sobbing.

"It's okay Haley. It's okay. Tim's here."

"I just. I thought he loved me."

"Nathan is a player Haley, always will be. Why do you think I kept saying all that mean stuff to you? Sorry about that by the way. I was only doing it to try and break you guys apart so you didn't get hurt. I wasn't part of this bet, I think it's a horrible thing to do."

"God, I actually thought the jerk changed," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But once again, Nathan Scott proved little me wrong."

"It's okay Haley, I can help you get through this. Lucas too. You don't need Nathan."

"Thanks Tim. And I'm glad you told me. I don't want to be the butt of Nathan's scheme anymore."

"No problem Haley. Do you need me to stay with you for a while?"

"No, Tim. But thanks. I just… I want to be alone."

bEnd Flashback/b/i

"Haley, you don't seriously believe that do you?" Nathan asked sincerely.

"I didn't at first, but I do Nathan. I mean, me and you… we're nothing alike. You're the jock, I'm the tutor-nerd. We don't have any of the same friends, and we just... we don't make sense. We've been kidding ourselves, and now I know why."

"Hales… imy Haley/i. None of this is true! Me and you are meant for each other. Yeah, we're different, but opposites attract! Do you seriously think I would do this to you? Or to me? That video wasn't exactly the most masculine thing ever."

"You know what Nathan. Stop it. Just stop it!" She yelled through the door, breaking into sobs which she had tried to hold back. "I know about your little bet. And you got me to fall in love with you, so congratulations you're next year's basketball captain. Hope it was all worth it!"

"Haley why are you doing this! I didn't make a bet! I didn't have someone tape us, that's just creepy! The only thing I'm guilty of is falling in love with you! Why are you believing Tim of all people? He's been nothing but a jerk to you, and now, one day he decided to be nice and you totally through away our relationship?" He yelled through the door getting frustrated.

"No Nathan. You threw away our relationship when you decided to play the tape and mortify me in front of the whole school!"

"Hales, please. You're killing me. Open the door. I need to see you. I would never do something like this to you!"

"Save it Nathan. Why should I open the door? So you can see what you're little bet has done to me? So you can see my heart break into a million pieces? So you can see the fact that my cheeks are stained and my eyes are red? Well here, are you happy?" Haley replied as she opened the door, revealing her shattered figure.

"Oh Hales…" he said, walking up to her and brushed a piece of hair from her face. All he wanted to do was envelope her in a giant bear hug.

"Nathan. Please, just go. I just. I can't and don't want to see you right now."

"Fine, I'll go. But I just want to let you know, that I did not know about the video. About any of this."

"Fine, now leave. Please." Haley pleaded a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bye Hales," Nathan said sadly, turning to go down the hallway. As he headed down the stairs he turned around giving her one last glance, and stating, "I didn't do any of this Hales. You've got to believe me."

Haley watched from her window as his car pull away, then crawled into a ball on her bed and cried. She was so confused, and had no idea what to believe.

From Haley's house, Nathan went straight to Tim's. Knocking on the front door till he opened it.

"Nathan?" Tim asked.

"Guess where I just came from?"

"I don't know. The gym?"

"Haley's."

"Oh."

a/n: Oh snap! It's a cliffhanger. What will Nathan do once he get to Tim's? Why would Tim tell Haley all that… and who was responsible for the video? What will become of Nathan and Haley? All good questions, to be answered in upcoming chapters (most in the next)! So, until then… thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, I love getting them, they mean a lot! Until next update… peace out!

- Katie


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

iFrom Haley's house, Nathan went straight to Tim's. Knocking on the front door till he opened it.

"Nathan?" Tim asked.

"Guess where I just came from?"

"I don't know. The gym?"

"Haley's."

"Oh." /i

"Oh, Tim? I come here, and all you have to say is 'oh'?" Nathan replied.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Um, how about why you went to my girlfriend's house today and told her some bogus-ass story!"

"Whatever man." Tim stated, starting to close the door, but Nathan pushed it back.

"Don't you even try to close this door Tim or I swear I'll bust it down and the sucker punch you in the face."

"Fine," Tim said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "You want to know why I said that to Haley?"

"No Tim. I came here so we can have a tea party and catch up. Yes doofus, I want to know why you said that to Haley!"

"Chill. I went to Haley cause I was trying to salvage our friendship and our basketball team."

"What are you talking about Tim?"

"Dude, ever since you've been dating Haley you've been acting like a jerk to me. I mean seriously, it's like you have no time for you real friends, only for your nerd of a girlfriend. I mean you have been freaking spending more time with Lucas, who by the way I thought hated you, than me. But that's not even the real reason I talked to her. I did it for our basketball team."

"Tim, why would you do that? We have won every game this season with me being the leading scorer."

"Yeah, but ever since you've been with Haley the games keep getting closer and closer. I mean, last game we only won by 10 points. Plus, I heard that you were thinking about leaving the team. Obviously because you'd rather spend your time with this girl who your supposedly 'in love' with."

"First off iDim/i, I'm not the only person on our team, you can't hold the score against me. Plus, we have all the harder teams at the end of the season. Obviously we're not going to score as many points. Jesus Tim, you really are a dumbass sometimes! And what the hell, do you really think I'd leave basketball behind? Yeah I was thinking about it, but it was only cause I was pissed with at my dad and all the pressure he puts on me. Ironically, you know who kept me from quitting?"

"Who?"

"Haley. Yep, the girl who was supposedly keeping me from basketball. No she told me I shouldn't give up the game I love just cause my dad is an ass. I took her advice and kept playing, but thanks to you now I have the game I love, but not the girl."

"Look Nate…"

"Whatever Tim, looks like yet again you only thought of yourself. I mean, what the hell. Why do you always have to be such a jerk to me and Haley?

"I don't know why. I just am," Tim said, trying to avoid the whole subject.

"You were the one who put the tape in weren't you?" Nathan questioned, piecing all this together.

"Yeah Nate. But don't be mad okay? I was trying to help the team. We needed you and this girl was taking up your life, so I thought if we got some dirt on you guys and told everyone, then well, blamed it on you that she'd get so mad she'd end it."

"Don't be mad? How the hell can you look at me and say that with a straight face? Of course I'm mad. Because of you're little stunt Haley doesn't trust me and I don't even know if we're a couple anymore, but don't worry you're precious little basketball team is safe! God, she helped me with basketball! It's my dad and his stupid need to pester and pressure me all the time that messes up my game. But whatever. I'm sick of all this crap. I hope you're happy Tim. Don't worry, I'm still playing basketball. But do worry if you go near Haley ever again," Nathan said as he walked off, but turned to say one last thing. "Oh yeah, and back to before… the only reason I've been a jerk to you lately is because every time I see you, you have some rude or mean comment to say towards Haley or our relationship."

"Wait, Nate!" Tim yelled realizing his terrible mistake. However, he was only greeted with a certain finger from Nathan as he drove off.

"What have I done?" Tim mumbled under his breath.

As Nathan drove in his car trying to get rid of some of his emotions, he found himself at the Rivercourt. He grabbed a ball from the backseat of his car and started to take some shots. 'What the heck is wrong with Tim,' Nathan thought to himself while taking a shot. 'Seriously, how could he think this little scheme could end up in anything but bad? And now Haley can't even look at me. Wonderful. Why would she believe him anyway? He's only been an ass to her, while I have been anything but. Maybe, she's just scared. Either way, I'm going to show her I'm true. I would never do something like this to her or try to hurt her in any way.' He continued to take shots at the basket, releasing his anger. There was only one problem, shot after shot after shot, he was unable to make it in the hoop.

"I DON'T GET IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs about both his inability to make a shot and his current situation, chucking the ball at the backboard and watching it roll to the bushes at the far end of the court. As he went towards the bushes to get the ball he could of sworn he heard some sniffling. He made his way past the bushes to see who was there, and that's when he saw her sitting down by the river. "Haley," he whispered to himself.

There you have it, chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed. Leave some reviews please, they mean a lot! And just a note, this story will be coming to a close fairly soon. Don't worry we still have several chapters left, but I don't see this as going past 25 chapters, it might even be less. We shall see. It depends on what pops into my head. Either way I enjoyed writing this and don't worry, this story is not at its close quite yet! Anyway, leave reviews… the good, the bad, the happy, the sad. And I'll try to update soon!


	19. Chapter 19

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT: ) Hope you enjoy the next chapter, sorry it took so long!

The Moment I Saw You Cry

Chapter 19

Haley had been looking down at the water, her toes dipping in and out of the river as she sat on a large rock. She didn't even hear him coming. But sure enough, Nathan Scott appeared standing behind her, not saying anything yet. He didn't have to, he could tell she felt his presence.

Haley continued to sit there, not saying anything not because she was trying to ignore Nathan, but because she had nothing to say. Her mind was a jumble right now, thinking about everything that's happened. Thinking about what she should believe and what she shouldn't. That why she'd come down here, for some peace. However, it seemed every time she did Nathan Scott always seemed to appear. A little part of her knew he would probably end up by the Rivercourt today, and that little part of her knew she wanted to see him. She continued to get lost in her thoughts until he decided to break the silence.

"Hales."

She turned around and looked at him, saying nothing. He had been looking at her, studying her frail body. She looked so small, so vulnerable. It killed him that he was the reason for this. Even if it was just by something she ithought/i he did. Either way he hated seeing Haley like this.

"Please Haley, just talk to me," he stated, his eyes pleading with hers.

"I have nothing to say to you," she mumbled, looking down at the ground as she said it.

"What was that?"

"I said, I have nothing to say to you Nathan," she replied, her voice stern with traces of sadness. She could see the disheartenment run across his face as she said it.

"Oh," Nathan replied, continuing to gaze down at her. What had Tim done? He'd crushed Haley. iCrushed her/i. And now she was crushing him. She wouldn't look at him. She would barely talk to him. She wasn't ihis Haley/i anymore. She was now cold, and no longer had that brightness and zest he loved about her. He needed to do something, and fast. He was not going to lose Haley for something Tim did.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No Hales. There are not buts about it. iI love you/i."

"I know that Nathan, but sometimes love isn't enough."

"But it is with you."

"But maybe it's not."

"Why are you doing this Haley?"

"Doing what Nathan?"

"Pushing me away."

"Because it seems that whenever I get close to you, I always end up hurt."

"But it's not my fault!"

"I know that Nathan."

"Do you? Because to me, it seems like I'm being punished for something asshole Tim did. You may have failed to notice it, but those tapes weren't exactly me at my most masculine moment. The guys on the team are going to rip on me forever, but you know what? I don't care. Because I don't regret that day, or telling you that I love you. Even if I had gone back in time, and known that Tim was going to do all this I still would have followed you outside that night. Danced with you in the rain, and then kissed you like there was no tomorrow. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" She questioned, her eyes glazed over.

"Because I love you and as long as I have you then I don't care what other people think."

"Nathan…"

"No, I mean it Hales. I know you have your doubts about us, but we can make it work. We will make it work."

"I don't know if I can Nathan. This all happened so fast. And well, I don't know if I'm ready for all this. I thought I was, but now I don't know."

"Why are you trying to say Haley?"

"I think we should take a break Nathan. But please don't think it's because I don't love you, because I do. I truly do," she replied, watching the shock run across his face, sadness following that, and then came the last part… anger.

Nathan didn't know what to do or say to make her change her mind, so he just left, his heart now shattered into a million little pieces like her's. He couldn't stay by her any longer in fear of saying something he knew he would regret, but also because he didn't want her to see him cry.

Once he got home, Nathan thanked the gods for the fact that his mom had kicked his father out of the house and the fact that she was always away on business. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a six-pack, and then walked upstairs, locking himself in his room.

After nursing about four of the six beers he'd brought up, Nathan finally began breaking down. No longer in a totally sober state of mind, he couldn't hold his guard up. So he sat there and cried. He just let the tears roll as he thought about the memories he and Haley shared, and even if their relationship was whirlwind experience and hadn't even been for that long, he didn't care. He loved her and being with her was what kept him sane in his messed up life. She was his reason for being a better person, not the guy who used to hang out and act like Tim.

Ah, Tim. How conveniently his name popped up once Nathan had become drunk after finished the six back and going down stairs and grabbing a couple more beers. And how convenient it was for Nathan's cell to be sitting right next to him on the bedside table. He didn't care how late it was, or the fact that everyone was probably asleep by now because there was school tomorrow, he needed to talk. And he needed to talk now. And there was only one way drunk dialing can end… bad.

"Timmmmm…" he slurred.

"Hello?"

"Tim, old buddy old pal, it's meeeee. Nathan."

"Oh, hey Nate."

"Just kidding, we're not friends you ass. Remember, you filled my girlfriend's head with lies and made her hate me?"

"Umm…"

"And guess what? You're little plan worked. We're now on a break. How wonderful. NOT. I'm just calling to tell you that the next time I see you, it won't be pretty. So stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from Haley."

"Nate, I uh…"

"Shut the hell up and just go get your beauty rest. Lord knows ugly-ass girls like you need it."

"But I'm not a-" iClick/i, Nathan was through wasting his time with Tim. Instead he wasted his time by nursing a couple more beers and passing out on his bed. He knew he couldn't really afford to miss anymore days of school considering he'd skipped a lot, but he didn't care. Today was his day sleep, work of his hangover, and be an ass. Because that's what he does best when Haley isn't around.

The next day at school Haley noticed Nathan wasn't there. She was hoping to talk to him, maybe ask how he was doing. He'd looked pretty upset yesterday when she'd told him they should take a break, and she knew she was hurting right now, so she knew he was probably feeling just as bad. If only love could be enough, but alas, it seemed to Haley, that that was never the case.

By the end of the day she was worried that Nathan had never come in yet. She knew that he was on attendance probation and not coming to school was definitely not helping him. She was tempted to go over and see him after school, but she knew that was probably a bad idea, so after some coaxing she finally got Lucas to go over.

"But Hales," he pleaded, "me and Nate aren't exactly tight."

"Yeah, but you used to be. And besides, he'll know I was the one who sent you."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Thattaboy Luke!"

And that is how Lucas got here, standing in front of Nathan's house. He'd rang the bell a couple times, but no one answered so he took it upon himself to just walk in and go up to Nathan's room. And what he found was not pretty. Nathan was sitting on his bed playing NBA Live, beer bottles were scattered about, and Nathan did not look like his normally well-groomed self.

"Dude, you look like ass."

"How the hell did you get in here Luke?"

"Oh, and you act like an ass too!"

"Whatever, man. Let me guess? Haley sent you. Well, I don't want her pity visits."

"She's hurting man."

"Yeah, well, not as much as me."

"I don't know Nate. She's really torn up about all this."

"No, I mean I'm literally hurting. Pass me the trashcan… NOW." Lucas did what he was told and then waiting for Nathan to compose himself.

"Nate, you should really get out of this room. You're not looking so good."

"No I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well, I am, okay? You can tell Haley that."

"Or I could tell her the truth. That you're a mess without her."

"No, you can- actually I'm not going to do this. It was Haley's choice to say that we were going to take a break, not mine. I love her, but she's says that's not enough. She doesn't get to ask how I feel or see how I am, because you know what? She already knows. She knows I'm a mess, she knows I'm miserable, and if she really cared she would have stayed with me, not cowardly break it off when things for too intense and too hard for her."

"Nate, I…"

"Luke, if you really want to help me, and then this will hopefully help Haley, then you can do something for me."

"Alright, what?"

"Come with me and set Tim straight."

"Okay…"

"I mean, we both have unfinished business with him. Me and the fact that he totally screwed me over, twice, once with well, you, and now with Haley. And you have probably been meaning to say something to him about drugging Peyton."

"Say no more I'm in man."

"Alright then let's go."

"Uh Nate…"

"Yeah?"

"You definitely need to shower and change because you look and smell like ass."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."

"And I'll just school your team in NBA Live while await."

"Not possible man, but you can try," Nathan joked as he walked out to go take a shower. Lucas sat there playing video games until Nathan was ready, then they walked out the door, got into Nathan's car and began driving to Tim's… ready to take care of some unfinished and long overdue business.

a/n: And there you have it, chapter 19! I hope you liked it. A lot of different things happened. I know this was more of a depressing chapter, but hey, you got to have some of those before more fluff comes! Leave reviews, tell me what you think, and then hopefully I can update soon! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
